The Moon's Mark
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: The magic runs in our blood, and it grows when the cold ones are near. I never understood Billy Black's Quileute legends till I was apart of it, but I soon saw my future unfold by looking into the eyes of my said enemy, but is he my enemy? Or is he what I need to live?
1. The Change

I was on First Beach, feeling my black hair moving through the wind as I watched Jacob Black smiling at his friend, she was actually very pale, Sam and I walked over

with Embry by my side, my tan skin slightly showing my Quileute side, the girl smiles at us,but eases a bit,

" Guys, this is Jacob." She introduced Jake to her friends,

" Are you stalking me?" She asked Jake, who shrugged at her,

" You're on my rez, remember? You surfing" He asked her, but she shook her head at him,

" Definitely not." She replied, her smell was a bit sweet for my nose, I shivered but ignored it before another girl looked at Jake,

" Keep her company. Her date bailed." She said with a smile,

" What date?" I asked as I looked at the girl,

" She invited Edward." She told me as I smiled, he must be nice,

" To be polite." The pale girl said embarrassed,

" I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." The ginger girl said as I shrugged,

" Because Cullen's a freak."The blonde kid said making me shake a bit, not in the cold but in annoyance, I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder, I looked at him, then

shook my head,

" You got that right." I told them,

" You know them?" Jacob's friend asked as I shrugged,

" The Cullens don't come here." Sam said sharply to her, Jacob shoots Sam a look and shakes his head.

" You want to go look at tide pools?" Jacob's friend asked him, he nods and they leave to walk down the beach,

" I think I should go home" I said as I felt a bit warm, feeling like I actually had a fever, that damn scent was bugging me.

" I'll drive you home Jace" He said as I smiled, my name is Jace Kai Moon, I'm eighteen years old, I'm one hundred percent Quileute, and also unusually tall for my

gender cause I'm five foot ten. As Sam drove me home, I was feeling more and more sick,

" Sam" I said as I felt my stomach churn hard,

" Yeah" He asked as he looked over to me,

" Pull over" I commanded as he was looking at me, I was sweating hard as my stomach twisted, he pulled over and I got out to throw up, I expelled everything I had

in my stomach,

" Jace, I'm gonna take you to Harry's" He said as I fell to the ground away from my vomit. Sam picked me up as I was shivering and I don't know why, as Sam drove

my body was convulsing more and more, I soon saw my uncle's place, Sam placed me on the steps so I could lean on the wooden pillar. Soon I saw Harry with a

phone calling someone, my uncle soon hung up and walked to me,

" Easy Jace" He said as he placed a cold washrag on my sweating brow,

" What's happening to me?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" You'll find out soon" He said as I looked at him, but felt very tired as I was going to pass out which I did. I woke up to see I was at Sam's cottage, Sam had short

hair, he cut it why?, I saw my uncle, Billy and Old Quil. I felt my body shaking as I got up, I tried holding myself up, but I felt to my knees,

" Do you think she's one?" I heard Harry ask as I looked up to see that the four men were about eight feet from me,

" She has been showing signs for about two weeks" Billy said as I wanted to scream in agony,

" The growth, the muscle bulk, and ravenous appetite" Old Quil said as I soon wanted to collapse,

" It hurts" I moaned as I felt another sweat drop from my forehead,

" I know it does Kai, but if you are a shifter, then you will endure pain that will be unbearable" Billy said as I soon wanted to scream as I felt my bones breaking, my

eyes shut as my arms and legs buckled and changed, I felt like my body was exploding, I collapsed on the forest floor but got up to see I had white paws, I wanted to

scream as I saw all four men looking at me, I was tall, so I was scared as I wanted to speak but I barked. I then ran away, I'm a monster, I heard someone calling my

name but I soon saw a large black wolf in front of me,

 ** _JACE CALM DOWN_** The voice roared in my mind,

 ** _Who are you_** I growled at the wolf,

 _ **IT'S ME SAM**_ It said as I saw that we were the same height,

 ** _So am I_ _a wolf_** I asked as he gave a toothy grin and I snorted out of my muzzle,

 ** _What color am I?_** I asked as I soon saw an image of myself through Sam's eyes, I was a very large white wolf with light ginger mixed with the fur on the top of my

body, my face had that ginger coloring from the top of my muzzle and it coated my ears, kinda reminded me of Summer on Game of Thrones.

 _ **COME BACK, WE CAN EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU**_ Sam ordered as I nodded with my large head, I followed beside Sam to see Billy with clothing for me,

" First Jace you need to calm down, think about being human" Billy said as I tried, I saw myself walking the beach smiling as I looked at someone but I don't know

who. I soon found myself human, the guys turned around as I put on the tank top and shorts, they turned around as I noticed that I had a marking on my right

shoulder,

" That's the mark of the Quileute" Old Quil said as I soon saw Emily but her face, one side of her mouth is distorted due to injury. She also has a trio of scars on the

right side of he face from her hairline to her chin, and more scars extend down her right arm to her hands. We all went inside as I didn't feel hot anymore but to the

humans I felt like I was hot or on fire,

" What happened to me?" I asked as I sat down,

" You phased into a guardian, or shapeshifter" Old Quil said as I nodded,

" Why?" I asked as Billy shook his head,

" It is the scent of the vampire that triggers the reaction;a possible werewolf would not have to actually see or touch a vampire, only cross the scent, it sweet, very

sweet to the point that it burns the nose" Sam said as I then remembered that Jacob's friend had that scent, but it wasn't her natural scent, it was as if she was near

a vampire,

" We noticed the changes in you" Harry said as I quirked my eyebrows,

" the physical changes are more subtle, mainly denoted by definition of muscle rather than bulk or height." Harry said making me nod,

" drastic rise in body temperature" I said as they nodded,

" dramatic mood swing" Old Quil said making me chuckle a bit,

" And brief, sudden episodes of nearly uncontrollable rage." Sam said as Emily looked at me and smiled but looked at Sam before he kissed her. So this is the start of

my life I guess.


	2. The Imprinting

I was patrolling in my wolf form when I soon found myself at the border, I saw that a creek kept the Cullens on one side and the side I was on kept me here, I trotted

down to the water to get a drink, but I looked up to see a vampire, his hair was a short black, he was wearing a tank top that showed off his muscles, his jeans were

holed, but as soon as my eyes made contact with his gold ones, everything just stopped, I felt like I was floating away, I felt things that kept me here breaking away,

every thought, every emotion, every memory, every edge of my soul, everything in my life unraveled as I stared into those golden eyes of the vampire, It was as if

everything that kept my soul and body as one were disconnected, as if I cut the very fabric of time, all the things that defined who I was at that moment vanished,

my appreciation for nature, the curiosity of all I had ever wondered about, all of it vanish for that time, all those thing sliced away felt like I was drifting away from

Earth itself. Suddenly I was no longer floating, because something new held me, like the world's strongest thread, no a steel cable was holding me here, to the center

of life. The gravity of Earth doesn't hold me to where I am, it was this vampire. I shook my large head as I wanted to walk passed the border, his eyes were still on

mine,

" My mate I found you" He said making my belly tremble, but I ran, I wanted to run till I was dead. I went to Billy's place after I phased back to normal,

" Billy you home?" I asked as I watched him wheel in the room, Old Quil and Harry were here as well

" Yes what can I help with Jace" He asked as I was shaking a bit,

" I was patrolling near the Cullen's on my side, I was getting a drink when I saw one, but when my eyes found his, I didn't want to kill him, but I wanted to meet

him" I said as he looked at me with surprise,

" You found your imprint, a cold one is your imprint" Harry said as I had a face that was questioning him,

" What's an imprint?" I asked as he looked at me with a smile,

" Do you remember when Emily got attacked by Sam?" Old Quil asked as I nodded,

" Emily is an Imprint, it's part of the Third Wife story, the third wife was an imprint, like love at first sight, but stronger, it's what wolves use to help them find out

their future to continue the genetics" Harry said as I smiled, but frowned,

" What do I do?" I asked,

" Well I think you should go see him when you decide what is best, but be warned" Harry said as I questioned myself,

" Be warned?" I asked as Billy nodded,

" If he is your imprint, then you must be his blood singer, also if you don't see your imprint, your wolf will fight for control to see him and it will feel like a gaping hole

in your chest" Harry replied as I nodded my head at him,

" You can visit him on Cullen's land, we will have a meeting with the Cullen's about this when it's possible" Billy said as I watched Sam beacon me over from the door,

I walked over to him,

" So your imprinted to a Cullen?" He asked as I nodded,

" Well you always did have a way with strong men" Sam said making me snort as I shook my head. Weeks went by before I met him, soon the treaty was slightly

upgraded, I could go to Forks and be with Emmett when I want to. When I met him, he had hugged me but I didn't mind, the sweet scent never hurt my nose,

" Let me take you inside" He said as I smiled,

" I do want you to meet my family and learn about each other, ya know take things slow" He said making me slightly blush,

" That seems perfect" I said smiling, I go inside to see the Cullens cooking, I also smell sweetness filling the air, but it doesn't bother me,

" Jace this is Carlisle, my father, Esme, my Mother, and Rosalie, my sister" He says as the look at me then my tattoo,

" Oh it's nice to meet you all" I said as Emmett smiles making me blush,

" A Wolf? Emmett really?" Rosalie asked but I just looked at her,

" I didn't know I was going to be a wolf at all, it's my genetics" I told her, she hissed then walked towards the kitchen, I watched as some of the Cullens were cooking,

Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme prepare elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti. Esme rolls out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an

instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, disinterested. Esme sees Bella and stops, emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the

silent-movie era. Emmett just holds me in place as I just hold his scent in my nose, it's sweet and alluring

" Bella. We're making Italiano for you." Esme said as I looked at the Swan girl, I just walk towards the window near the TV,

" This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward said before he looked at me,

 _Quit reading my mind_ I thought, he just smiled at me and went on,

" Bon giorno?" Bella asked as I felt my wolf wondering in my mind,

 _I was the second Quileute to shift into the wolf, who else would be in the pack? I don't know_ I thought, I looked to see Edward staring at me,

" Molto bene!" Esme voice had pulled me out of my thoughts,

" You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said as I chiffened, Emmett hits the DVD remote control, I sat down and just laid my head

there, he smiled as I groaned quietly in the rock hardness of it.

" I hope you're hungry." Esme said as my stomach growled,

" Oh, absolutely" Bella said as Edward got in front of her,

" She already ate." Edward spoke for her. Rose looked angry so I spoke

" I'm actually hungry" I said as Rose smile,

" Besides what you guys are cooking smells good", I said but I see Rosalie is staring blank at Bella

" Perfect." Rose sneered at Bella, Bella exits behind Rosalie, trying to explain. The other's follow,

" I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know..." Bella says as I smile, Emmett holds my waist,

" Of course. That was very considerate of you." Esme said as Edward snickered at Bella,

" Ignore her. I do." Edward told her,

" Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rose said at her family,

" I would never, ever tell anyone." Bella said as Carlisle looked at Rose,

" She knows that." Carlisle said as Emmett spoke up,

" The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett said as his mother looked at him,

" Emmett." Esme said scowling at him, I placed my hand's on Emmett's chest,

" No, she should know." Rose said looking at Bella,

" The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." She sneered again at her,

" Badly?" Bella asked as she looked at her boyfriend, but Edward can't look at her.

" Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal." Bella says as I gap at the thought, if they kill her the treaty breaks, Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. Wraps

his arm around Bella. Even Esme has to chuckle. Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen.

" Emmett why don't you show Jace your room, we'll have a meal ready for her in an hour or two" Esme says as he nods, he takes my hand and leads me to a room

with a master bed,a couch, a huge TV and balcony,

" Emmett" I let out a whimper, he smiles and holds me close,

" Yes" He says smiling as I smile at him,

" How did you become a vampire?" I asked as he smiled,

" Well I was hunting back in 1935 in Tennessee, a black bear came out of nowhere and flanked me, I ran for a good few before it sank his claws into me, that's when

Rosalie saved me and had carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. She says it took nearly all her strength not to kill me. Carlisle changed me, when I was

beginning my transition, I felt like I was on fire" He said as I look outside,

" So how did you become a werewolf?" Emmett asked as I smiled,

" I don't know, but there are stories that I will tell you another time" I said as he smiled,

" I was having growth, the muscle bulk, and ravenous appetite and the trigger or the transition into the wolf started when Bella's scent caught my

nose, when I phased for the first time I felt my bones breaking, my arms and legs buckled and changed, I felt like my body was exploding" I said before walking to

the window,

" Then I began to patrol, that's when I imprinted on you" I said as he gave me a confused face,

" You what on me?" He asked making me smile

" When I looked at your golden eyes for the first time" I said as I looked up into the trees,

" Everything just stopped, I felt like I was floating away, I felt things that kept me here breaking away" I said as he was watching me,

" All the things that defined who I was at that moment vanished" I said as I looked at him, his face was taking in everything I was saying,

" I was drifting away from Earth itself. Suddenly I was no longer floating, because something new held me, like the world's strongest thread, no a steel cable was

holding me here, to the center of life. The gravity of Earth doesn't hold me to where I am, it was you and will stay you for as long as I live" I said as he walked over

to me and just held me, I felt his hand caress my face, before he kisses my forehead.

I feel like I have known him forever, but I have only known him for a couple of hours.

" Jace are you uncomfortable?" Emmett asked as I sat on the bed,

" No I was stuck in thought" I said as he smiled at me,

" Those wheels turning in your head" He says making me snicker,

" Emmett?" I asked as he sat next to me,

" Yeah?" He asked as I wanted to lay down and sleep,

" I can see you are tired" He said as he pulled my body onto his, I was red hot blushing.

" I am not arguing with you" I said as I laid my head under the crook of his neck, and passing out.


	3. The Attack

Emmett and I have been spending a lot of time together for the past few weeks, I feel Emmett's lips on my neck, I smile as I turn my body to him, he smirks as we

wait for Bella and Edward, still Sam and I keep to ourselves about the pack since Paul phased, Emily Young was imprinted on by Sam and they had argued, Sam

phased when she got too close, now she is in the hospital. I visited her, she wanted to see Sam and I had dragged his wolfy ass to her. Right now Emmett and I were

just stick by each other sides,

" So beautiful" Emmett says as he holds me, soon I see Edward, yes we are on a first name basis,

 _Bella can't know about my kind Edward_ I told him through my thoughts, he nodded to me and I nodded back, Emmett's scent to me was honey ceder, I watched

Bella and Edward as they climb out of the jeep, Bella just looks as she takes in a rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks.

Esme, Emmett, and I come to greet Bella.

" Good thing you're here. We need a umpire." Esme said as she placed a baseball cap on the Swan girl's head, I smirk as Emmett scents my neck,

" She thinks we cheat." Emmett says as I hit his arm, he smirks at me before smiling at me, a genuine one

" I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Esme says as Alice was on the Pitcher's Mound. As a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest Alice smiles,

" It's time." She says as I see Esme is catcher, And it's extraordinary. Bella stays by Esme. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward and Emmett take positions

in the outfield. I take a bat and get into position, I hit the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder - and is followed directly by real thunder.

" Now I get why you need the thunder." Bella says before I begin to run, The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward

disappears after it. I run fast and quickly, I use my muscle to run, I feel like I would phase but I think of Emmett and control myself, I get to the end before Esme

catches the ball, Esme nods... Amazed, Bella watches as Carlisle hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving 15 feet and colliding with such might

that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball - Dr. Cullen is safe! Jasper whacks the next pitch - deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase

it, Alice suddenly stops,

" Stop! I didn't see them..." Alice says as They all stop Emmett gets to my side. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate.

" They're traveling so quickly " Alice tells us,

" You said they left the county" Rosalie says as Alice nods.

" They did, but then they heard us..." Alice says before turning to Edward,

" And changed their minds." She says as she looks at Emmett and I,

" Put your hair down" Edward says as I begin to put Bella's hair down,

" Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field. I can also smell Jace" Rosalie says as Emmett rubs his body on me,

" I can protect myself" I say as Emmett smirks at me, Edward ignores Rosalie as I arranges Bella's hair.

" I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." Edward tells Bella, but suddenly, they all turn as one toward the edge of the woods, There's a faint rustle... then a

blonde vampire, a red head and dread lock vampires emerge. As they near, I see their bare feet, then the deep red of their eyes. A dread haired vampire holds up the

baseball.

" I believe this belongs to you." The dread vampire says as he tosses the ball, the way it is thrown as if it was his casual throw was still blindingly fast, it went to Dr.

Cullen who easily catches it and smiles politely.

" Thank you." Carlisle says as I stay beside Emmett,

" Could you use three more players?" Dreads asked as Carlisle smiled genuinely at him,

" Of course." Carlisle says as I smile,

" I'm Laurent." Dreads intros himself before going to the red head,

" This is Victoria." She smiles at me, but I hold back a growl, the Laurent turns to the blonde,

" And James." Laurent says as the blonde tilts his head,

" I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle says as Laurent looks solemn at the lead Cullen

" Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent says as I feel my wolf wanting to kill the human drinking vampires, but with Emmett

holding me to him, I had to relax,

" Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." Carlisle told him, and the three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

" Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more." Laurent tells Carlisle, who nods, Victoria smiles at me,

" The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-" Victoria says as I soon see them turning and as the three turn I see that the wind from the ball ruffles her

hair, carrying her scent, which floats to James, he turns and smirks at her,

" You brought a snack." James says as I see the Cullens surround her but Emmett is in front of me, I am shaking, close to phasing, Laurent and Victoria line up

behind James.

" The girl is with us." Carlisle says as Victoria smells something,

" You have one of them with you" She sneers at me,

" She's with us" Carlisle tells them,

" We won't harm her." Laurent says as I can hear Emmett growling,

" Just try it." Emmett growls as I place a hand on his shoulder,

" I think it best if you leave." Carlisle tells them, Laurent puts his hands up in a surrender motion,

" Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" Laurent says as he doesn't move, But James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent puts a hand on James'

shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats-

" Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle tells us, I got with Emmett,

" Emmett calm down" I say as he holds me,

" I can't lose what I just got" Emmett says as he cups my cheeks, staring me in my eyes then lip, he leans in and kisses me for the first time, I felt so much love in it,

I pulled away and kissed his palm. Dr. Cullen, Jasper and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Edward scoops Bella up, I see that Emmett gets down

on all fours,

" Oh my back princess" He smirks,

" Alright Bear" I say as I wrap my legs around his waist and he runs, I see trees rushing past me, I was faster in wolf form but soon I see that we are on top of a

truck,, Bella's screams are loud, we all end up by the Cullen's place, Edward, Emmett, Alice and I rush Bella from the truck to the house... but freeze when the door

opens and Laurent exits. They immediately take defensive positions but Dr. Cullen appears.

" He came to warn us. About James." Carlisle says as I looked at Laurent,

" I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman,

Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." Laurent says before Carlisle nods thanks. Laurent looks at Edward, apologetic.

" I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He says before he moves off, disappearing into the woods, Emmett shows me the garage as the side door bursts

open as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV.

Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline,

etc. As they load up the vehicles, Emmett just tries to hold my focus as I was visibly shaking,

" Calm my princess" He says making me shake my head,

" I'm not your princess don't call me that, Bear" I said as I smirked,

" My Moon"He says making me smile,

" Better" I replied as the tremors stop.

" I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill." Jasper says as Edward looks at him,

" But not impossible. We'll tear him up" Edward tells us, I growl low,

" We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" I growled as I felt my wolf wanting to appear, but with Bella here I can't,

" I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle says as I see Rosalie glower at me,

" If he doesn't get to one of us first." She says it as if I had a problem,

" This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me." Bella tells them,

" Too late" Rosalie told her as Edward shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Dr. Cullen,

" I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away -" Edward starts but Carlisle interrupts,

" No, Edward - the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you." Carlisle says as I nod, I understand what is needed,

" I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south." Alice tells him, I just stay by Emmett,

" I'll keep her safe, Edward." She tells him, Edward agonizes. Frustrated. Alice steps forward.

" Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward tells Alice, She nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Alice. Then he opens one of

Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them to Esme.

" Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." Edward tells Rosalie who shrugs,

" Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us -" Rosalie says as she starts dropping the clothes,

" Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family." Carlisle tells his daughter. I watched as Rosalie glowers, but picks up the

clothes. Dr. Cullen hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Dr. Cullen squeezes Edward's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV.

Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars, Amid this, Edward and Bella take a moment together.

" If any of you get hurt because of me -" Bella says as Emmett calms me with light cold kisses on my 108 degree skin,

" We won't, there are five of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you." Edward tells her, but I need to focus. He pulls her closer, looking into her eyes.

" You're my life now." Edward tells her, but I run it into the woods, jump mid air and phase into my wolf, Emmett appears by my side and rubs my large head, I am

taller then Sam and Paul, soon three Cullens and I rush at a blinding speed as I run in my wolf form next to Emmett who is behind Edward and Rosalie who dart in

and out of my sight, blasting through the misty woods, Edward, the fastest, in the lead. Edward stops, trying to read his enemy's thoughts. Rosalie tears a tiny

swatch of her shirt, leaves it on a flowering maple and then we're gone. Emmett has been carrying my clothes, something was off, I growled at Edward to get his

attention.

 ** _Hey Mind Reader he isn't chasing us anymore_** Edward looked at me surprised,

" Emmett give her the clothes" He says as Emmett gives them to me, I grab them in my mouth and quickly go behind a tree, thinking of Emmett kissing me, I phase

back, I quickly put my clothes back on, I run back to my imprint and he holds me,

" Why would he run back?" Rosalie asked us,

" Maybe he found out what is going on" I say as Emmett and I follow Edward, Alice and Jasper were with us, we find him, Bella and James, Edward backs off his

siblings crouch into attack mode and lunge at James like a pack of animals. I phase in the air, growling as James tries to hit me but I tear his head off and begin to

tear his body apart, and in the background I can hear Bella screaming, but the vampire I am destroying was on my mind, I backed away as the Cullens begin to rip

out the floorboards and build a fire, I phased back and Emmett puts his shirt over my body, I throw in James; body parts into the fire with Emmett, soon I get really

tired and passed out in Emmett's arms, but I wake up later to see that he was by my side, I sit up and place his hands in my hair, he holds me close as I just rest

against his body.


	4. The Party

It was a couple months later, I was dressed for Bella's party, Emmett and I were in the living room where hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls.

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice look up at Bella and Edward, all of them stunningly beautiful. Edward leads her down to where Esme and Carlisle hug Bella

warmly.

" Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle says as Emmett holds me tight, but not too tight,

" Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella." Esme says before FLASH! I thought I went blind, but my vision came back, Alice has snapped a picture of Bella

with them.

" Found it in your bag. Mind?" Alice asked as I soon see Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudges him.

" Dating an older woman. Hot." Emmett says as I grab his shirt and pulled him in,

" Emmett no" I scolded him before he smirks at me and kisses my nose, Rosalie steps up. Shoves a silver package at Bella.

" It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." Rosalie says before she walks away, bored. Bella has to smile. She sees Jasper across the room. They wave to each other. Alice

aims the camera at Edward and Bella and smiles,

" Show me the love!" She says as Edward pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes, another flash happens this time Emmett covers my

eyes,

" For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" Alice drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

" Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty." Bella says shocked as she looked at the pixie cut vampire

" Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett and Jace." Alice says smiling as the others crowd around... Jasper somewhat away. Bella, no fan of being the

center of attention, opens the gift to find an empty car-radio box.

" Um... thanks?" Bella says as Emmett holds me to his rock hard body,

" Already installed it in your truck." I say as Emmett kisses my neck, the contrast makes my skin tingle,

" Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -" Emmett starts but I stop him,

" No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." Bella says before hugging me, I return it, we part and Alice gives her another.

" Open mine." Alice says hands her a box. Bella starts to open it, but she slices her finger on one of the sides, I soon hear a grisly snarl, Jasper lunges toward her!

Teeth bared, eyes beyond reason, Edward then flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as Jasper slams into Edward;

sounds like boulders colliding. Edward pushes him, hard; Jasper sailed backward, hitting the wall. But he bounds off it and comes back at Bella. This time Emmett and

I tackled Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground, Alice helps hold him down.

" Jaz... shhh -" Alice tries to soothe her mate, but she turns toward Bella. Then everybody's eyes snap toward Bella as they catch the overwhelming scent, except for

me, I stand in front of the, especially Emmett, because Bella was lying amid the shards of broken china. I look at her arm, seeing now - it's been slashed by plate

shards; bright red blood pulses out of her, pooling. She looks up to see all of the Cullens except for Carlisle stare down at her, at her blood, with fevered eyes. Six

suddenly ravenous vampires. I watched as Carlisle jumps to Bella's side. Edward, though white as a bone, snaps out of it and stands between her and the others.

" Emmett we have to get Jasper out of here" I told him as he snapped out of it,

" Rosalie please lets get out of here" I say as she then snaps out of it. We drag the snarling Jasper out, I take Esme with me,

" Alice" I say as she was apologizing to Bella,

" Go hunt" I say as they nod to me, Emmett stays as the others leave, he walks to me and smiles,

" It doesn't bother me" He says as I smiled,

" How?" I asked as he inhaled my scent,

" Cause the only scent that can get a rise out of me is you, not in a killer rise, but another rise" He said waving his eyebrows before he kisses me. I kiss back, my

hands end up in his curly hair, we part as I see Bella with Carlisle getting the glass taken out of her arm, I walked in with Emmett,

" If it bothers you, I can accept a few minutes apart from you" I say as he kisses me,

" Like I said it doesn't bother me" He says as he kisses my neck.

" How is she?" I asked as Carlisle looked at Emmett, who held me close,

" He's ok" I said as Emmett nods honestly, Bella sits in a chair opposite Carlisle who mops up her blood as he removes glass shards from her arm. He drops one into a

bowl; PLINK. She tries not to look at the blood.

" Not into blood Bella?" I asked her, she shakes her head then looks at Carlisle,

" I sure can kill a party." Bella says as I chuckled, it was kinda funny,

" It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us." Carlisle says as Emmett looks at me with those eyes that I have grown to

love, his eyes stare into my unusual dusk blue eyes.

" Seems like you're the only one it doesn't effect. Along with Emmett" Bella says as Emmett smiled at her,

" Centuries of practice." Carlisle says as he smiled at her,

" How do you control it?" Bella asked Emmett,

" It never bothered me after I met Jace" Emmett says as he holds me against him,

" She calms me and helps me gain control over myself" He says before Eskimo kissing my nose,

" Did you ever think of... living differently?" Bella asked Carlisle who sighs,

" I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned." Carlisle says as I looked at Emmett

worried, but he kisses my forehead,

" Damned? You're not damned." Bella tells both Carlisle and Emmett,

" I was never damned Bella, after I met Jace she became my everything" Emmett tells her,

" Then you and I agree. But Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind." Carlisle says as he looks at Bella,

" He thinks we've lost our souls." He continued as I just felt Emmett kiss me again on the neck,

" That's why he won't... He thinks he'd be damning me." Bella says as I just relax against my imprint,

" If you believed as he did, would you risk it? Off Bella, no, not ever..." Carlisle says before setting her blood on fire. Emmett and I walked out of the house, seeing

the trails, I smiled as he took one of my hands and then placed his other on my hip,

" Are you asking me to dance?" I asked as he smirked, he smiled as I obliged to him,

" When was the last time you went home?" He asked as I shake my head,

" About a month" I say as he looked shocked,

" But why?" He asked concerned, I sighed as he twirled me,

" My parents died about two years ago, so I sold the house, and moved in with my Uncle Harry, Sam, my Alpha understands that I have a Cullen as an Imprint and

will howl if he needs me, I'm his second in command. But if I leave you for a long time, the bond between us with hurt both of us emotionally, like a hole in your

chest" I say as he cups my cheek and kisses me.

" I understand and I won't leave you for as long as I live" Emmett says as I smile, we danced to the sound of nature, it was our moment in time.


	5. The Leave

Days passed since Bella's party went aria, Carlisle called me over so I came over, Emmett was solemn as I hugged him,

" What's going on?" I asked as Carlisle looked at me,

" We are leaving" He said making me scared that Emmett would leave,

" But Emmett will be staying, I've told Billy Black that most of the family is leaving, the lie is that I got a brand new job" Carlisle says as Emmett steps away from his

father,

" However Emmett would be staying behind to maintain the house" He said making me going to miss the family,

" What's the story that Emmett stayed behind? Does Billy know?" I asked as Carlisle nods to me,

" I learned that Imprints can't stay away for too long" Carlisle says as Emmett looks at his family,

" Emmett's story is that he will maintain the house while he will remain here to keep tabs on Forks for us" Esme says as I nod at her, she has grown on me.

" Ok" I say as Esme hugs me,

" I will miss you guys" I say as Carlisle hands me a key to the house and hands Emmett the deed. I watched as the Cullens leave, but Emmett holds me close.

" I will miss them" I say as Emmett holds me even more. Soon my phone rings and I answer it.

" Charlie what's wrong?" I asked as I could hear his worried breathing in my ears,

" Bella's missing" He says as Emmett and I look at one another.

" I'll be there in ten" I say before hanging up, Emmett and I run to the Swan residence, and we can clearly see that Half the town is gathered - a tired rescue party

that includes Mike Newton and Jacob Black. Charlie, beside himself with worry, pores over a map with Billy Black and my uncle Harry, they nod at Emmett, knowing

that he would be the only Cullen in Forks and that he was my Imprint, he can't be attacked as long as he stay on his side of the border. Sam was informed about this

by the Council, they didn't like that I imprinted on a Cullen, but the spirits chose us to be together

" I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk." Charlie says as Emmett walked to him,

" They left town, " Emmett says as he holds me by his side,

" My dad got a big job somewhere else." Emmett says as Charlie nods, but is slightly confused,

" Why didn't you go with them?" He asked,

" I wanted to stay with my girlfriend and have to maintain the house for my father as he is gone" Emmett says as I tucked my head in the crook of his neck. Harry

puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder.

" We'll find her, Charlie." I say as Billy and Uncle Harry comfort him,

" Charlie!" Jacob screams out to the sheriff and Charlie spins to where Jacob points, Sam, my alpha was carrying Bella,

"It's Sam Uley. He found her." Billy says to everybody, Charlie bolts to her; he's never moved faster in his life. He wraps his arms around Bella, lifting her from Sam's

arms.

" Thank you, Sam. Thank God." Charlie tells him, Emmett and I walked to Sam,

" Did you know that she was in the woods?" Sam asked Emmett,

" No, Jace was with me when my family was leaving" Emmett says as he looks at me. Charlie carries Bella to the house, cradling her. Harry and Billy give Sam a nod

of praise and gratitude. But Sam backs away, avoiding any accolades.

" Sam I patrol the Forks forest area like you ordered me to do, have been since I imprinted on Emmett" I say as I smiled at my Bear,

" You take care of her" Sam says as he hugs me,

" Tell Emily I'll visit her soon, I love my cousin to death" I said as he smiled then rushed into the woods and phased. Poor Sam, he blames himself for what he did to

Emily, it wasn't his fault, but it wasn't really Emily's fault either, even though she said something that she shouldn't have said, it made Sam phase and claw her face.

Emmett looked at me and smiled,

" What's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked as I shake my head,

" Nothing Bear nothing at all" I say as we begin to walk,

" Lets go home love, you need sleep, and I'll be patrolling with you" Emmett says as I smirked at him, I phase as we get into the woods,

" Never saw your wolf before clearly" He says as I was towering his 6'5" by my wolf's 6'9" so far I am the tallest in the pack in wolf size and the fastest, can't wait for

someone to phase. Sam is surprised that I am tall in wolf form, taller than him by about a foot. I growled lovingly at him as he scratched behind my ear,

" Your wolf eyes are the same as your own, dusk blue" He grins as I begin to trot, I wish he could hear my thoughts so bad, it would make it easier for him to hear

me. I bark at him and we run to the Cullen's house, this place is basically my second home, I growled at Emmett, he ran into the house and got me a robe, I bite it

and changed back, as I wrapped it around my waist, Emmett picks me up bridal style and walked into the house.

" Thank you Emmett" I say as he kisses my cheek,

" No problem love" He says as I begin to blush. I tried to hide my blush but Emmett made me look at him.

" You are so beautiful love" He says before kissing me,

" I'm tired Emmett please I need sleep" I said as he carries me to his room, I get on my feet and open the second drawer that has my clothing, I change into a tank

top and shorts. Emmett growls lightly as I smirk at him, he holds my waist and kisses me,

" Emmett you mean so much to me and it's not just the Imprint" I grinned at him he kisses me again as he takes me to the bed, his kisses on my neck make me

want to take him, but I shake my head as he reaches for the tank top bottom,

" Bear" I say as he looks at me, his eyes slightly dark,

" I wanna wait" I say as he smiles then kisses my collar bone,

" I can accept that, cause I'm a virgin" He says as I chuckled at him,

" So am I" I say as he places his head on my chest.

" You don't sleep do you?" I asked as he shakes his head at me,

" Haven't since 1935 Moon" He says as I smile, I push his head off of me and I cuddle up to his side, one of my legs is over his, my hand is on his left pec, and my

head is on his shoulder,

" Just to warn you love I'm a cuddler" Emmett say as he places a hand on my hips and his other arm on my back, pulling me closer to him,

" Night love, I have to patrol tomorrow" I say as I begin to close my eyes.


	6. The Visit

Months have gone by as Emmett and I soon see spring starting up, our own relationship have grown, Jared has joined the pack and he wasn't too happy with my

imprinting on a Cullen, Sam has fully accepted that Emmett is my imprint, I'm still the tallest out of the pack and fastest, I've been waiting for Emmett to make his

move, but I am what you call patient, his smile make me want him even more,

" Emmett I have to go see Jacob Black" I said as I got on a tank top and leather jacket, I had my shorts on,

" Hows come?" He asked as I smiled at him, his hands were on my hips,

" Sam wants me to make sure that he is close to phasing" I say as he kisses my neck,

" I'll let you go my Wolf" He says as it was his new nickname for me, I loved the nicknames he has given me, Moon and Wolf.

" Soon I will be back Bear" I say as he smirks at my jacket,

" Soon my love soon" Emmett smirks as I soon walked to my motorcycle,

" I love you Emmett Cullen" I say as he hands me my helmet,

" As I love you" Emmett says before kissing my lips, I let him go and get on, I reave up my bike and get to Jake's house in 15 minutes, I take my helmet off and let

my hair fall, my deep dark brown hair was down to my shoulders,

" Jacob" I yell as he runs to me,

" Jace, where have you been" He asked as I smiled at him, taking my bike close to his barn,

" You know around" I replied as we hugged, soon I see Bella's truck,

" Jacob you might want to see this" I say as I bring him out to see Swan,

" Where the hell have you been, crazy?" He said as he picks up Bella and swings her, he lets her go, I see something in the back,

" Bella seems brought you something Jake. "I said as she lifts the tarps, I miss Emmett already, but orders are orders,

" You shouldn't have." He said as Bella sighs,

" I think, they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth. ...but then I thought that... if I had a mechanic-type friend to help me out" Bella said as I nod, she

must miss Edward, she hasn't visited Emmett and I, I don't think she even knows that Emmett is even home to stay,

" Huh, me? Being the mechanic-type friend? - That's right. Since when are you into motorcycles?" Jacob asked as I see Bella tilt her head at me, but I relax, I hope

she doesn't remember I have a tattoo of the pack symbol on my right shoulder,

" Since now. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless." Bella said as I just nod in agreement with her.

" Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless. When do we start?" Jacob asked as Bella looks at me,

" Now. Please. - alright. Oh, hey, be careful. These things are actually really... ...heavy." Bella said as Jacob lifts the bike on the left, I go to the right,

" So, Jacob, you're like buff. How that can happen? You're like 16 and 18, I don't get it." Bella says as I get the other bike, I just smirk at her, being a werewolf gives

me strength, so Jacob has gotten taller lately and is getting more buff,

" I'm almost nineteen Bella" I tell her with a smile,

" Age is just a number, baby. What, you're like 40, now?" He asked as Bella shakes her head, Jacob and got the bikes into the garage he had, he turned on the radio,

but Bella soon turned it off. She doesn't like music, since when?

" That song was good. You don't like it?" Jacob asked as Bella shakes her head at us,

" I don't really like... ...music anymore kind of..." She said as I just shrug, I check my bike for any bad malfunctions, if it did Jacob would tell me,

" Okay. No more music." He said as I get up, he looks at my bike,

" Isn't that a black Kelebihan Black Honda CB250F Di Jepang" Jacob asked as he felt the handle and looked at the engine,

" Yeah my dad gave it to me for my sixteenth" I said as I leaned on my bike,

" Amazing condition" He said as I looked at Bella,

" I was thinking, if we're gonna do this everyday, ...and hopefully we will... We have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that

I'm a bad influence on you." Bella said as I looked outside. I don't see anyone, but I feel as if someone will,

" Yo, Jake, you in there?" I heard a new voice drawing me out of my train of thought, wait a minute I know that voice,

" No, it's okay. It's... It's just my boys." Jacob said as I leaned on the Rabbit. Ah the two boys I have known since I was young. I soon see the two, I smile

" Hey, Jake." The two Quileute boys said smiling, I waved at them as Embry's long hair was waving in the wind slightly.

" Hey. Guys, Bella that's Quil and Embry." Jacob introduced Bella to the two Quileutes,

" I'm Quil Ateara. So the bike building story is true." He said pointing at me, I place my hands up,

" Quil really?" I asked as I smirked at him, he smiles back at me,

" Oh, yeah, yeah! I taught him everything he knows." Bella said as I begin to laugh,

" What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Embry said as Bella just shakes her head, and Jacob is confused but stumbles on his words,

" Actually, I remember, I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob said as Quil looks at Embry,

" Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil replied as I was about to leave but I had to see this,

" Nope!" Embry says as I was about to lose my ability to not laugh, "So you guys have girlfriends." Bella asked as I cross my arms at the two,

" It's awesome." Quil replied as I chuckled, last time I saw Quil, he didn't have one,

" Yeah, right. Quil's actually taken his cousin to prom." Jacob said as I chuckled, Quil looked at me with surprise,

" Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said as he attacked him, I see the boys wrestling

" Jesus! I got five bucks on Quil." Embry said as I got my keys ready to get on my bike.

" I have to go." I said as I got on my bike, I ride it to Sam, as I get to his cottage, I see Emily,

" Hey Em, is Sam here I need to talk to him" I asked as she nodded,

" Sam, Jace is here" She said after hugging me. I see Sam walking down the stairs,

" So what's the verdict" Sam says as we walked outside,

" Sam he lifted a motorcycle by himself and he got taller" I say as I lean on my bike.

" Alright, just make sure he isn't going to hurt anyone" Sam says as I get on my bike,

" Sam, seriously I watch Emmett like a hawk, he feeds on animals only" I say as I get my helmet.

" Alright I'll see you soon" Sam says as he hugs me,

" Bye Sam" I say as he smiles, I ride my bike back to Emmett's. As I put my bike into the garage, I feel arms around me,

" Emmett" I say sweetly as he turns me around and smiles.

" I'm hungry" I said as my stomach growled and Emmett was kissing my neck,

" Let me feed you then my Wolf" He says as I walk into the house with his eyes on me.

" You feed?" I asked as he nodded,

" A couple bears" He says as I begin to see him cook for me.

" Sounds amazing, I should watch you hunt sometimes" I say as he smiles.

" I didn't even know you cooked, smells good" I say as he flips an omelette for me,

" Well my mom taught me" He says as he places it on a plate for me, I take a bite of it and smile, I swallow,

" Tastes great" I replied before taking another bite, as I ate, Emmett was watching me the entire time, his golden eyes trained on me. As I finish, I take my plate to

the sink and wash it, Emmett behind me as he was kissing my neck again,

" You and my neck" I say before placing the dish in the drying rack,

" What?" He asked as I turn to him,

" You have an addiction to my neck" I say as he smirks then lifts my chin and kisses me,

" I'm tired Bear" I say as he smirks, he lifts me up bridal style and smiles.

" Lets get you to bed my Moon" He grins as he kisses my nose, he lays me on the bed after he removes the leather jacket. I watched as Emmett removes his shirt

leaving him in grey sweats and no shirt, I placed my hands on his chest,

" You like?" He asked as I smirked,

" Nothing less" I say before kissing him and relaxing against his body.


	7. The Trespasser

Jacob and Embry phased a few days ago and is now apart of the pack, the call me Cullen lover, I always growl at them, and Sam shuts them up, I was with Emmett

when I smelt Laurent's scent near Cullen's place, I soon hear howls,

" Emmett they need me" I said as I tossed my jacket to the side,

" Go stay safe" He said before kissing me and I get out of the house and phase.

 ** _Where is he Sam_** I thought through the pack link,

 ** _CLOSE TO THE CLEARING FIVE MILES UP, THINK YOU CAN GET THERE FAST_** He replied, I snarl as I push myself, meeting up with Paul, Jacob, Embry, and

Sam,

 ** _Let me go ahead_** I growled as Sam nodded, I run as I soon smell Bella's scent,

" I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but... the house is empty, but I felt very uneasy. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of

a, um, ...a pet of theirs?" Laurent asked Bella who was further away from her, I had to hold myself back, and wait for the pack to get here,

 ** _JACE I WANT YOU TO GO FIRST_** Sam thought to me, I replied with a appealed growl,

" Yeah. You could say that." Bella said as I watched the vampire smile at her.

" Do they Cullens visit often?" He asked her as I can clearly she her shaking in fear.

" Yeah, absolutely, all the time. I'll tell them that you stopped by." Bella stuttered as I can clearly hear her heart going faster in fear and in dishonesty, I soon see the

pack behind me.

 ** _Not yet_** I growled lowly at the pack, Sam growls to keep their attention,

" I probably shouldn't tell... ...to Edward. Because he's pretty protective." She continued as Laurent smirks at her,

" But he's far away, isn't he?" He asked as she looked at him confused.

" Why are you here?" Bella asked concerned, I can smell a rat from here, I need to kill this one, he killed humans, I can smell the blood on his clothes,

" I came as a favor to Victoria." He sneered at Swan.

" Victoria?"Bella asked inferring the red head vampire,

" She asked me to see if you were still... ...under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate... ...given he killed hers. An eye for an

eye." Laurent as he walked a bit closer to her,

 ** _NOT YET JACE PATIENCE_** Sam told me, I can also tell that the pack was getting restless.

" Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." Bella said threatening to Laurent, but he wasn't buying it by the look of it.

" I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him... ...if he left you here unprotected? Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help

myself. You're so mouthwatering." He said with a sigh as he stares at her.

" Please, don't! I mean, you'd helped us." Bella begged then he was in front of her,

 ** _Sam_** I growled at him, he growls at me, but I stand to him, showing my full height.

" Shhhh! Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, ...whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." He

said as I see Bella closing her eyes, Laurent raising his hand to kill her,

" Edward I love you" She says before Sam growls, I step forward, Laurent with a fearful look on his face,

" I don't believe it. " Laurent said as I growl, my fur contrasting from the pine, I step forward and growl, showing my wolf to Bella and the dread vampire, I step

forward and make myself my full height, my ears down on my head to show my anger, I hear my pack mates behind me. I lurch forward and snarl,the lunged a few

inches as it snarled at him, my nostrils flared with k9's blared, Laurent runs across the clearing,

 _ **Now**_ I growled as I run after Laurent, my pack mates running with me, soon he stops and hits me sending me flying back close to Bella. I get up on my paws and

roar at the pack and lunge as I run with them, soon Laurent is surrounded, Jacob gets his shoulder and I used my paws and tear the vampires head off, I watched

them burn the vampire, Sam was still in wolf form,

 ** _I need to go talk to Billy about this, make sure Jacob is there so we can talk it over_** I thought to my Alpha,

 _ **RIGHT WILL DO**_ Sam thought back, I begin to run to Black's place, phasing back and putting my clothes on, I soon walk inside to see Billy waiting for me.

" Jace hows Cullen treating you" He asked as I soon see it is beginning to rain hard,

" He treats me perfectly" I replied as I see Jacob walk inside,

" So what happened out there?" Billy asked us,

" Well a vampire tried to kill Bella and we destroyed it" I told him,

" Seems as if something was after Bella and the dread vampire was warning her, but we got there and killed him a couple miles away from the clearing" Jacob says as

I nod,

" Follow up with Sam and you can go Jace" Billy says as I smile, I hug him and Jacob follows me,

" So what's it like being imprinted to Emmett Cullen" He says as if concerned for me,

" He treats me perfectly, we get along great, and he knows me like the back of his hand." I replied as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. Jacob and I walk out of the

house ready to meet up with the pack, my patrol was over and I would get to go home to see my Emmett, but I see Bella gets out of her truck, Jacob and I were

talking,

" Jacob we have to go" I say as I was about to go with the pack, they were getting closer to the house,

" You cut your hair." Bella says as she looked cold, right now I need to get back to Emmett, who is probibly worried about me,

" Go away." Jacob tells her as I was about to walk away, but Bella grabs his arm.

" What happened to you?" Bella asked us, but I can't tell her, Sam's orders, and she doesn't need to know about this, he stops, turns back. The others wait near the

treeline calling out to both Jacob and I. They're out of earshot, but won't leave us alone with her.

" I can help." Bella says in a low voice, His face is hard as he shakes his head. He's not talking. I feel bad that he has to hide this from her,

" Sam got to you. What did he do?" Bella asked as I was shaking, close to phasing, but I calm down,

" Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him." Jacob sneers at her, she is concerned about Jake, I understand that,

" Then who?" Bella asked as I was now completely soaked from the rain fall,

" How `bout those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers you love? The Cullens." He says with bitterness seething, I let out a low growl,

" I... don't know what you're" She begins to stammer on her words,

" You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jacob growled humanly as he's shaking, almost convulsing with anger. She regroups her thoughts.

" The Cullens are long gone. How are they to blame?" Bella asked as Jacob was slightly shaking at her, his temper looked like it would cause him to phase,

" They started all this by existing. Goddamn leeches" Jacob says as I was shaking more,

" Jacob." I growled, he glances at me, I gave him a disappointed look,. Jacob takes a breath, trying to calm himself.

" I can't be friends with you anymore." Jacob tells her as she looks like she is about to cry,

" Jake, I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but - I needed you, I still do. I don't know what that means yet, but if you give me time -" Bella is

practically begging Jacob and it's kinda pathetic, but at the same time endearing,

" Stop. Don't. It's not you" Jacob says as he was about to tell her but he stops himself,

" It's not you, it's me?" God." Bella groans as Jacob is trying to leave her sorry behind, its to protect her damn it,

" It's true. I'm not... good." Jacob says as he lets it out through his gritted teeth, it's sad for this to happen,

" You're wrong" Bella tries to convince him, but Jacob has to let her go,

" It doesn't matter. This is over -" Jacob tells her, I can see the emotion in his face, it is actually heart breaking from what I see,

" I can't take losing my best friend, too." Bella says as tears fall from her face,

" You already have" Jake says as he looks at her in the eyes, he doesn't look at her in awe, just in sorrow, he didn't imprint on her,

" Don't say that - you promised" Bella says as she is letting emotion out more and more by the second, I am beginning to miss the mind reader,

" Go home, Bella. Don't come back." Jacob tells her before I leave, I walked to Sam,

" Jace you can go" He says before I nod to him, I phase as soon as I was out of sight, I run through the forest, wind shaking my fur and I jumped the border. I see

Emmett waiting for me with a blanket, I just sigh as I phase back, Emmett covers me up and we head inside.

" Bella just lost her way of coping the loss of Edward" I say as I get a tank top on and shorts upon my body.

" It's hard to do, when I didn't see you after I found you, I got restless" He says as I just let him hold me.

" She thinks Edwards gone for good" I say as I get up, Emmett hold me against him.

" I just need to lay down" I said as Emmett picked me up and took me to the bed of our room, I laid against him and then closed my eyes,

" I will never let anything happen to you Jace" He says as I soon fall asleep.


	8. The Truth

I watched as Emmett was exercising, his muscles making me wanna jump him, but I digress, as he puts the barbell on the set, he sits up and I sit on his lap.

" Why are you working out, you'll be like this forever baby" I say as I then kiss his lips,

" Maybe I do it to bother you in a way" He says holding my hips,

" What have I told you about me wanting to wait" I say as he kisses my earlobe, he was treading on grounds that made my core quiver.

" I know that, but I didn't hear anything about not teasing" He grins at me as I kissed him,moving my hips lightly on his, smiling into the kiss as I feel his hands

trailing down my back. I pull his top off as I let my hands roam his body, kissing him on his neck as he holds me, then he goes down my body and finds my lower

tank, I place my hands on his, I smiled at him as his eyes look for any signs that I didn't want to go a bit further, I lead his hands to pull up my shirt, it was half way

up till I hear a howl, Sam's,

" Damn" I growled as I pull my shirt back down.

" Emmett I have to go" I say as I see Emmett's face frown,

" I'll get you in bed when you're ready" He says making me smile, I kiss him before he leads me out the door. I phase then jump the border, I run to one of my

hidden places where I store clothing, I phase back and put on tank top, bra and shorts. I soon find the pack,

" Why are you guys all shirtless" I asked as we walked, going to Jacob's house,

" Cause if need to we lose minimal clothing" Sam says as we soon get close to the house. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and I begin to walk close to Jacob's house, soon

we see Bella walking, actually more like striding towards us,

" What did you do?" She yells at us, I tilted my head as she still walks toward us,

" What did you do? What did you do to him?" Bella yells at Sam,

" What the hell" I growl as she looked at me,

" Easy!" Sam told us, but I felt angry,

" He didn't want this!" Bella screamed at this, wait did Jacob tell her?

" But we do. What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul said glaring at Bella, I wanted to phase,

" Both of you calm..."Sam ordered Paul and I, but oh did I want to,

" Nothing! He told me nothing, because he's scared of you!" Bella says as I start to chuckle, wait Jacob scared of us, not possible, but then Bella slaps me. I was

surprised, I start breathing heavy and shaking.

" Too late, now."Embry said as I can practically hear his smile.

" Bella, get back." Sam tells her, I am practically seething anger, shaking more and more, Bella slowly backs away,

" Jace, calm down now." Sam ordered but my anger was more, my body twitches strong and I phase into my wolf. I snarl at her and raise a paw at her, she begins to

run to the house, I see Jacob running towards me as I slowly stalk her,

 _ **She slapped me**_ I growled in my thoughts.

" Bella!" Jacob tells her as I still slowly stalk her,

" Run! Jake run!" Bella screams at him, Jacob jumps over her and phases in midair as he lands I growled at him,

 ** _She slapped ME_** I growled in my thoughts, wait did I use an Alpha tone, Jacob tackles me and I push him off of me, hard, I growled hard at him,

 ** _Jacob SHE SLAPPED ME_** I growled using the tone again, Jacob and I end up tumbling into the woods, I push him away and roar at him, he buckles down,

 ** _NEXT TIME WATCH HER CAUSE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE SLAPPED ME_** I growled at him,

 ** _She didn't know that you would do that_** Jacob replies before Sam appears in wolf form,

 ** _YOU CAUSED THIS JACOB_** Sam thought to him,

 ** _IT'S NOT HIS FAULT SAM_** I growled at him as I stood my full height,

 ** _HOW ARE YOU USING THE ALPHA VOICE_** Sam asked in my thoughts,

 ** _I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK THAT THE COUNCIL KNOWS_** I growled at him, I go into the woods and get more clothing I have hidden in the forest, I phased back

and put on a bra, blue V neck, and blue jean shorts. I soon find Jacob phased back and clothed.

" Sorry Jacob, but she slapped me" I say as he is surprised,

" But she didn't know you would phase into a large wolf" He tells me as I begin to walk towards the house.

Bella's POV

I see Jacob sleeping on his bed, he looked at peace, but I heard a short sound, I look in the window and see Sam Uley with his lackeys, I go outside to confront them.

" What did you do?" I yelled as I walked towards them, I see Jace tilt her head.

" What did you do? What did you do to him?" I yelled at Sam, I pushed him and he was unmoved.

" What the hell" Jace growled as I turned to her, but Sam turned to Jace.

" Easy!" Sam told them, but Jace was slightly shaking.

" He didn't want this!" I yelled at them, Jace looked confused, but the rest of them besides Sam looked angered.

" But we do. What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul said as he growled, I see Jace slightly shaking more and more by them minute.

" Both of you calm..." Sam said to both Paul and Jace.

" Nothing! He told me nothing, because he's scared of you!" I told them, I see Jace chuckle at me, I frowned before slapping her in the face, she looked slightly taken

aback, but she started shaking and breathing heavily.

" Too late, now." Embry said as I kept my eyes on Jace's body shake.

" Bella, get back." Sam tells me, I move back, but I see him slowly turn to Jace.

" Jace, calm down now." Sam ordered her, but Jace growled, her body shook violently and her shape changed into this large wolf, the fur shook and the wolf snarled

at me, raising a paw, I began to run to the house.

" Bella." Jacob exclaimed as I see him jumping over a rail.

" Run!" I told him, but he continued to run towards me.

 ** _"_** Jake run!" I screamed, but fell, I heard some clothes tearing and I then see the same Russet wolf from the field growling at the other. The two snarl at one another

before attacking each other, the two tumble into the woods, I am breathing heavily.

" Take Bella to Emily's place." Sam said as I see Paul, Embry and Jared look at me.

" Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Paul said as they come up to me, I get up at go to my truck. I get into the side and wait, Paul takes my keys and starts up the

truck. He drives, but I can't help but think that Jace turned into a giant wolf and was gonna attack me, we get to a small cottage, they get out of the truck, but I pull

my window down.

" Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's okay." I said as I heard them chuckle.

" I hope Jace gets some teeth in him. Serve him right." Jared said as I see Embry look at him.

" No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta five says Jace doesn't touch him." Paul said as he chuckled, they were hiding something about Jace

from me.

" Come on in. We won't bite." Embry said as he looked back at me.

" Speak for yourself." Paul scoffed at this. I get out of the truck, but as I get close to the door, Paul stops me.

" Oh, hey, about Emily - Sam's fiance - just try not to stare. It bugs Sam and Jace." Embry told me, I was confused.

" Why would I stare?" I asked, but he went inside, I see a woman getting food.

" You guys hungry? Like I have to ask..." Emily said as she turned to me, I see three scars on her face, I turned away from it, slightly disgusted.

" Who's this?" She asked.

" Bella Swan. Who else?" Jared replied.

" So you're the vampire girl." Emily said with a smile. I nodded to her question.

" So your the wolf girl?" I asked her.

" Jace is one, but me? I'm just engaged to one." Emily said as she set the plate down, but the boys went to grab some, but Emily restrained Paul's hand.

" Save some for your brothers and sister. Muffin?" Emily asked, I nodded and she tossed me it, I took a bite and it was so good.

" Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily said as she began to stand near the boys.

" He didn't say anything" I told her.

" That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not." Paul said as Embry nodded to this.

" It's another wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts." Embry said as he took a big bite out of his muffin.

" Would you shut up?" Paul said as Jared was slightly upset looking.

" Damn it, this chick runs with vampires." Jared said as he looked at me.

" I can't exactly run with Vampires. Cause they are really fast." I said as they watched me.

" Yeah, well we're faster, but Jace is the best out of all of use." Paul said as Jared looked at me.

" Freaking out yet?" Jared asked as I shook my head.

" You're not the first monsters I've met." I said as I see Sam walking in.

" Jake's right. You are good with the weird." Sam said before going to Emily, I see him kiss her scars, but I turned to see out of the corner of my eye Jacob and Jace.

Jace's POV

" I won't forgive her at all, I need Emmett right now" I say as I see Emily's cottage,

" Then go" Jacob replies before I push him to the side.

" Not yet, I want to see Emily" I tell him as I began to walk towards the house, I walked inside to see the pack watching me,

" Never do that again Swan" I say as she nods,

" I'm sorry" She says as I just shrug,

" Hey Emily" I say as I watched Jacob leave with Bella.

" Well if you don't need me, I'm going back to Forks" I say as Paul smirks at me,

" What go back to your blood sucker" He says smirking, I let out a growl,

" Jace just go please" Sam orders me as I stand up,

" Why does everybody always just make me feel different for imprinting on a Cullen" I stomp my foot hard into the floor.

" Because it is unheard of" Sam says as he leads me outside,

" I'm supposed to imprint with someone who can continue the genetic line for my family Sam, I'm the last of the Moons direct bloodline and another branch of the

Clearwater Quileute line, what am I to do?" I asked him as I sat down in a chair,

" I know how you feel" Sam said as I scrunched my face,

" Sam you don't" I tell him as I stand,

" I hope one day you do continue the line with Cullen, if it's possible, I'll be by your side" He says before hugging me, I hug back and nod.

" I'm going back" I say as he nods, I phase then run back to Emmett, he is waiting for me, I phase back as I got a blue short and crop top on.

" Anything?" Emmett asked as I just stared at him in the face,

" Em Bella slapped me" I say as he got a little tense,

" But I phased in front of her and scared the shit out of her" I say as he holds me close,

" That's my girl" Emmett says before he kisses me.


	9. The Death

I had told Emmett that I would be patrolling till late tonight, I was in my wolf form close to where I overheard Charlie and the group were going to be, I oversee

Charlie and Harry from a couple feet away, I remember the council was surprised that I could use the Alpha voice. I watched as the hunting party moves forward.

Harry lets them get ahead, I see him stop, but I see Victoria, his eye catches her movement, I growled hard as I hear my Uncle's breath catch, I see Victoria standing

next to him, I growled and roared at her as I knocked her away from my family, we end up away as I snarled at her,

 ** _SAM SHE'S HERE, SHE ALMOST ATTACKED HARRY_** I growled before running at her, she was fast, I began to push myself faster as the pack appeared behind me,

 ** _She won't get away_** Jacob growls at me as I see she is about to jump, so I slow as the pack take a short cut, she swan dives into the ocean, I jump to the ledge

and growled, she comes up but hundreds of feet away, I phased back after getting my clothes on, I run to my Uncle's place, I see Charlie's cruiser there,

" oh no" I say to myself as I go inside, I see my Aunt Sue with tears in her eyes.

" No" I say as Charlie brings me into a hug, I pushed him away,

" Where is he?" I asked a bit angry,

" Jace please" Sue says as Charlie looked at me,

" I'm sorry Jace, but Harry had a heart attack, he didn't make it" Charlie tells me as I feel tears going down my cheeks,

" No this isn't real, this isn't right" I say as I back out of the house,

" Jace please" Sue says as more tears go down her face, I'm her niece and I can't do this right now, I run to the woods and phased. I growled as I push myself hard,

 _ **JACE CALM DOWN**_ Sam orders me as he is in front of me, I crashed into him, but I stand and growled,

 _ **NO I CAN'T**_ I growled back to him,

 ** _I'LL KILL HER, SHE'S DEAD, IT BECAUSE OF VICTORIA THAT MY UNCLE IS DEAD_** I growled as I lunged at him.

 _ **CALM DOWN**_ Sam ordered me again as I sank my teeth into his shoulder, I was pushed back as I heard two new howls,

 ** _COME ON_** I growled as we ran to the place, I see a smallish gray wolf with golden fur on it's ears and a sandy colored furred wolf with oversize paws,

 ** _WHO ARE YOU_** I commanded as they bowed their head as both Sam and I,

 ** _Leah Clearwater_** The grey one says as I nod, my cousin really?

 ** _Seth Clearwater_** the sandy blond wolf scratches the ground, I let a small hearty growl out,

 ** _IT'S ME, YOUR COUSIN, JACE MOON_** I thought as I make my ears go perked up,

 _ **If your Jace, who is the black wolf?**_ Leah asked in the thought link,

 _ **ITS ME LEAH, SAM**_ He thought to her, she growled then attacked Sam.

 ** _How could you? How could you leave me for my cousin?_** She snarled in the pack link,

 _ **BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON HER**_ He growled as he used the Alpha tone on her, she backs away, I get in front of her and growled at Sam.

 ** _SAM SHE DIDN'T NOW SO SHUT UP_** I growled as I used the thought form at him, I stood to my full height, my teeth exposed as he backed away.

 _ **I THINK I FIGURED OUT WHY I HAVE THE ABILITY TO USE THIS VOICE SAM, I BELIEVE IT'S BECAUSE I AM THE ONLY ABSOLUTE**_ _ **DIRECT**_

 _ **DESCENDANT OF THE MOON'S**_ ** _CHIEF, SHAKINA MOON_** I growled as I felt power run though my veins. It's true, I'm an Alpha, just like how Jacob is the True

Alpha to this pack, but Sam phased first, I was never supposed to phase.

 ** _WE'LL TALK TO THE COUNCIL ABOUT THIS LATER_** He growled before he growled at Leah and Seth to follow, I hope he has good luck telling the how I imprinted

on a Cullen, speaking of Cullen's, I need Emmett right now. I ran and jumped across the border to see Emmett, I phased and put a dress on my body,

" Oh Emmett" I say as he holds me, I begin to cry hard against his shirt as I grip it in my hands,

" What happened my Moon" He asked as I looked at him,

" My Uncle is dead, he's dead, he had a heart attack" I cried even more as he holds me against him.

" It's all her fault" I said as I fall on my knees, Emmett holds me closer now,

" Who" He asked as I felt myself shaking, not to phase, but of how much emotion pain I was in.

" Victoria" I said as I tried to calm down even more, but I failed as I saw his face go angry,

" wait Victoria as in dead James' Victoria" He asked as I nodded, he just hold me tight, trying to comfort me,

" Another reason she is dead on my shit list" He says as I feel his arms picking me up and leading me to our room, I just change into a pair of pj shorts and tank top,

Emmett looks out the window as I tried to fall asleep, my phone rings and Emmett answers it,

" It's Sue" He says as I just cried even more,

" She can't come to the phone right now, but I can take a message" He says as he goes out in the hall. I can see in my mind what Victoria's face was when my uncle

started having the fatal heart attack, I should have jumped and got her before she got even close to him, it's my fault. Emmett walks in and holds me close as I laid

my head on his pillow,

" What was it about?" I asked he sat up, my hand was on his chest as I turned over,

" The funeral is going to be tomorrow" Emmett says as I laid my head on his chest,

" I wish you could be there for me" I say as he plays with my hair,

" So do I my Moon" He says before I sit up and rest on him.

" Emmett" I say as he looks at me,

" Yes?" He replies as I just shake my head at him,

" Nothing" I replied as he brings me into his side.

" I will go but I won't be seen" I say as I get up,

" Ok" He says before kissing me, I fall asleep against him, then I wake up against him watching me, I get out of bed and pull a simple black dress and place it on my

arm, I am still in my PJ's, but I don't care, I watch him as he keeps his eyes on me, I sigh as I feel his cold arms around my body.

" Walk me to the border please" I asked as he solemnly nodded, as we walk I feel slightly dizzy, but I hold myself as we walked, as we got to the river, I phased after

taking about two feet from him, so he doesn't get hurt, I let him pet my head before I jumped the border, I ran to the faint smell of the funeral sight, I stay in the

forest as I watch the ceremony happen, I phased back and put my dress on, I walked to the hole that my now dead uncle's casket was in, they had buried him about

an hour ago. I placed a hand on the headstone,

" I'll miss you Harry, so much, you were the first to accept my imprinting on Emmett, you believed in me so fast that I could be the shapeshifter that would protect

these lands, and." I say before getting up,

" I'll keep that promise" I say before going back into the forest and phasing, I run back to Cullen territory, as I walked in after phasing back and getting dressed I see

Emmett waiting for me.

" What's going on?" I asked him as he held me close,

" The family is coming back tomorrow" He says as I am surprised,

" Why what happened?" I asked as he sighs,

" Bella learned from Alice that she had a vision about her cliff diving, she got pulled out by Jacob Black, now Edward thought that she was dead cause Rose basically

told him that she was, so right now Bella and Alice are in Italy to save him" Emmett says as I just hold him against me,

" Emmett?" I asked as he held me,

" Yeah My Moon?" He replied as I went to the Ipod station and put on a slow song.

" Dance with me?" I asked as he smiled, he takes my hand and dims the lights, moonlight comes through the window, illuminating both of us.

" It would be my pleasure Jace" He says as he take his left hand, placing it on my hip, my left hand ends up on his shoulder, his right hand has taking mine. As we

lightly start to dance, I placed my head on his chest, it was so calming, being here with him, it made me almost forget to breath.

" Emmett, you have no idea how I am feeling right now" I say as I relax against him,

" Something tells me I do" He says making me chuckle as he twirls me then I land against him, he smiles as I see his golden eyes staring into my dusk blue ones, he

makes me feel alive, more than I ever thought of, and that's not just the imprint talking by itself,

" What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours, my Koi" He says making me smile,

" Where did you get that one?" I asked as he smiled, his lip trailing the shell of my ears,

" In Japanese it means Love" He said as he pulled away, I shutter against him, remembering something.

" What's going on in there now?" He asked as I smiled at his eyes,

" My mother used to call me that, whenever I felt down, scared or worried about my future" I replied as he smiled at me,

" Your future will be with me" He says as I smiled at what he said.

" How do you know what to say to me?" I asked as he sighs yet at the same time smile at me,

" I just go with my instincts" He replied as I smiled, I press my lips against his, he presses back as I pull him in closer. Emmett holds me as I hear the music system

skip to a more sensual song, I just feel like giving into Emmett right here.

" Jace" Emmett moans a bit as I rub myself on him, I grab his jacket to hold him against me more and try to slip it off of him.

" Yes Emmett?" I asked as I feel him holding me in place, he sighs as he places a hand on my cheek,

" As much as I want to, I can't" He says as I was confused,

" What I mean is as much as I want to be in bed with you in _that_ way, I don't want to take advantage of you, I mean your Uncle Harry just died yesterday and I don't

want to do that to you. Like you said I will when you're ready to, but not this time, I want our first time to be special" Emmett says as I realize that he is doing this

for my emotional state, I hold him close and smile.

" Thank you Babe" I replied as he held me close and tight,

" I just wanna sleep and cuddle" I said before letting out a yawn, Emmett smiled as he kisses my cheek before carrying me upstairs to his room, relaxing against his

body as he sets me on his bed before getting on the left side of it, I turn over so my back is facing him, he brings me into his body and curls his left arm on my

midsection. We are spooning apparently as I am the little spoon and he is being the big spoon.


	10. The Vote

I wake up to see Emmett shaking me awake,

" Yes Love" I say as I sit up as Emmett places a pair of jeans on my lap, I get dressed,

" Bella is here and so is the family" He says as I put on the leather jacket Alice had gotten me a while back, I walked down the stairs to see the whole Cullen Coven

waiting for both Emmett and I,

" You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you." Bella says as Emmett holds me close, all of the Cullen's surround

Bella. Edward sits off to the side as Bella addresses them.

" I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote -" Bella says as Edward looked a bit tired of this,

" You can't be serious" Edward says as Bella looks at him firmly,

" This is my meeting, Edward." She says before Edward, frustrated, sits back. She faces the family again.

 _Poor Edward_ I thought to myself,

" However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone." Bella says as Emmett smirks at her,

" The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight." Emmett says as I lean on his chest,

" That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you involved." Bella tells my Imprint as I just relax on his body,

" We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop" Esme starts but Bella places her hand up slightly.

" No, please - I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your

honesty here." Bella says as the Cullens nod or otherwise communicate agreement.

" Then let's take a vote... Alice?" Bella asked as she then jumps up and hugs Bella.

" Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!" Alice says as she goes back to Jasper, Bella smiles. Jasper rises, but keeps his distance.

" I vote yes. It'll be a relief not to want to kill you." Jasper smiles at her,

" Um. Thanks? Okay, Rosalie?" Bella asked as she looks at Rose who looked torn, looks at Edward who's stony toward her.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me..." Rose says as she looked at her brother, then she looks at Bella,

" But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me..." Rose says as she looks at her adoptive father,

" So... no.' Rose says before Bella looks at my Imprint, Emmett bounds over and lifts Bella into a bear hug. I hold myself back as Emmett then holds me.

" I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." Emmett says before kissing my cheek,

" Jace?" She asked as I looked at her, remembering that I almost attacked her,

" Is this what you really want Bella?" I asked with real interest,

'" I want to spend the rest of my life with this family" She says as I smiled at her, I hug my Emmett.

" Then I vote yes" I say as she smiles at me, Esme approaches and embraces Bella warmly.

" I already think of you as part of the family. Yes." Esme says as she looks at the Swan girl,

" Thank you, Esme." Bella says as I see Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to his son,

" Edward" Carlisle says calmly as Edward looks at his father figure.

" You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means." Edward tells him, but I can see the solemn look on the father clear as day,

" You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle says before he turns to Bella,

" But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it" Carlisle says as I soon hear the front door suddenly slams. Edward's gone. Bella blanches but turns to the

family.

 **"** Thank you. Thank you all." She says before walking out after Edward, I watched as the two get into his car and go.

" What's going on in your mind Jace, my Koi?" Emmett asked as I just lay my head on his chest,

" Let's go for a walk love" I say as he smiles,

" Yes mam" He says as we begin to walk outside.

" Emmett you mean the world to me" I say as he holds me close, it is midday time as I see the clouds in the sky blocking out the sun, I soon hear a howl, Jacob's

howl,

" Do you need to leave Koi?" He asked as I shake my head,

" No it's just Jacob" I say as I feel Emmett's arms around my waist,

" Jace you are my Moon, my light my way to live" He says as he steps into a sun ray, his sun is shining like millions of diamonds are embedded into his skin.

" Beautiful" I said in awe of his handsome face and his slightly exposed chest, I place my hands on him and feel his lips on my neck,

" It's because of you that I wish to live" He says as I smile, I feel his lips on my very own, I kiss back as I wrap my arms around him, feeling his body on my own as

he pulls my body to his, it felt so right, I felt my inner wolf howling in happiness.

" You have no idea what you do to me Emmett" I say as he smirks at me before taking my cheeks in his hands and pressing my lips to his again, and did I mind, hell

no.

" I have a feeling that I do baby" He says as I relax against his chest as I place my head there, he means so much to me it's unbelievable, but it's true, I am utterly

in love with Emmett Cullen.


	11. The Tension

It's been at least four weeks since the vote, but right now, I was with the Cullen's, Alice has told us that Victoria was hunting in Forks again, I was in wolf form by

Emmett's side, I watched with intent as Alice's her eyes were glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows, that's right

now all I see,

" You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asked his mate, yeah I know who's each mate's belong's to, right now Rose is the mateless vampire,

" She's almost here." Alice tells us as I sniff the air, I wait anciently,

" On your left." Alice tells us, Emmett and I run to his left with Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice

following up the rear. I growl as I was set on revenge, Victoria racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. she leaps over the Vervain, just leaps across it,Carlisle

pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Rosalie, but that doesn't stop me,

" Wait. She's in their territory." Carlisle says as I jumped over, I was right on her tail, the pack behind me, yep I'm the strongest, tallest and fastest,

 **"** She'll get away." Rose yells as I growled loud enough for her to hear,

"No she won't." Jasper yells at her, three of my pack take up the chase after Victoria. Sam is right by my side as I turn left, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to

their sides of the Vervain, which we realize is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over, I growled at Sam as I jumped, he knows I'm allowed

over on both sides,

"All ours now." Emmett smirks as I run by his side. The Cullens close in as I see Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester, I snap my

jaws at her, Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. I growled as he missed so I continue to run on my paws,

She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running. Wait Emmett isn't slowing down!

" Emmett don't!" Esme yells at him but Emmett flies over the Vervain-the second his feet hit the other side, Paul jumps to block him, There's a moment of standoff. It

would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back-but that's not his style. Paul growls with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile. I

growled as I jumped and tore Paul away from my mate,

 ** _He was about to get on our territory_** Paul growls as he bites in my shoulder, I yelp but tear him off, slapping him into a tree, the pack growls at me.

 ** _OH SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL HE DIDN'T MEAN TO_** I growled as Paul looks tempered,

 ** _Oh yeah just you go back to your leech_** Paul growls before I see red and fling myself at Paul,

 ** _YOUR DEAD PAUL_** I growled before sinking my teeth into his pelt on his back, making him fall,

 ** _JACE PAUL ENOUGH_** Sam growls as I back off.

 ** _SEE YA SAMMY_** I growled before jumping to the Cullen's side, I wait outside the house and phase when Emmett brings me clothes.

" Thank you baby" I say before kissing him hard as he lifts me up,

" So what was up with you attacking Paul?" He asked as we went inside,

" Well it's against pack law to attack an Imprint of a wolf, Paul went against it when he attacked or blocked you" I say as we go up to our room.

"That's ruff" He says making me growl humanly,

" Yo're a dick" I say before kissing him as I laid in bed, his arm wraps around me and I instantly pass the fuck out. I wake up to a loud howl, Sam's to be precise, I

hold my head on Emmett's chest,

" That Sam?" Emmett asked as I nod,

" Well get up" He says as I groan,

" Fine" I growled as he lead me to the border, I kiss him long and softly, he smiles as I phase away from him, soon his hands end up in my fur, I huff, I soon end up

on the other side of the border and run to Emily's. Soon I phase back and get clothes from another hidden spot.

" Are you sure, this is a good idea? I'm a 'vampire girl', remember?" Bella says as I just yawn as I walked out of the woods. The front door bursts open as Paul, who I

still have a grudge against, good thing Sam is making him have like seven extra patrols, Jared, Embry, and Quil pile out, shoving the last of a meal down their

throats. I can clearly see Bella tenses, but I see her surprise and relief, Embry smiles when he sees her. I just lean on the beam,

" Look who's back." Embry says as I just wait this out, I only have to be here till I see Sam,

" Whatup, Bella?" Quil asked her as she smiles lowly,

" Quil, you too?" Bella asked as he smiled at her and nodded,

" Yep. Finally made the pack. I'm glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue. Jace's doesn't have to constantly hear it

cause she always with Emmett" Quil moans as I walked to him and gave his shoulder a hard punch.

" 'I wish Bella would call'." Paul starts it up, I groan, I don't wanna hear this,

" 'I wish Bella wouldn't call'." Jared quotes the obsessed wolf, jeez Jacob you need to imprint fast.

" 'Maybe I should call Bella'." Embry says as I just groan, I wanna see Emmett, the love of my life

" 'Maybe I should call Bella and hang up'." Quil says before I jump over him fast,

"What the?" He asked before I stuck my tongue out,

"Alright, you can shut up now." Jacob says as I see Bella smiles as the guys laugh, push each other, roughhousing more as I soon see my cousin, Leah, who sees

Bella and the scowl deepens.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter. and Jace's cousin" Jacob introduces my cousin to her,

" Hey. I'm really sorry about your father." Bella apologizes for my Uncle dying, but Leah doesn't buy it,

" If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Leah says as I see clearly Bella's taken aback. Jacob shoots Leah an angry look; she's impervious. As

Sam and Emily exit, Leah abruptly moves off,

" Fun, isn't she?" Jacob says as I shake my head, I just wanna leave badly, Emily gives Bella a hug. Sam offers a pleasant nod hello.

" Bella... Hi. Hey. I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily asked as Bella gave a small smile,

" Yeah, same here." Bella says genuinely,

" Sam, we're good?" Jacob asked his Alpha, who nods

" We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon." Sam say as the guys AD LIB macho challenges as they make their way to the forest's edge. Sam

turns to Emily to say goodbye, looks into her eyes. Their connection is deeply intimate. As Sam gently kisses her, I turn away to see Leah at the edge of the woods. I

soon see her glancing at Sam and Emily's kiss, she scowls at them and phases, I feel so bad for her. Sam left her for Emily, but once Leah imprints on someone, she

won't have to worry about Sam, till then she has to deal with this.


	12. The Intruder

Emmett and I were making out on the bed as he was about to lift up my shirt,

"Why are you so perfect baby?" He asked as I just scoffed as he moved with my body, it was rhythm that moved us,

my phone rang, I groaned as Emmett smirked, I picked it up as he kissed me,

" Hello" I say as Emmett holds me close, I smiled as his cold lips made my skin shiver,

" A vampire was in Bella's place" Jacob says as I roll my eyes,

" So?" I asked as Emmett holds me and rubs my back,

"I mean a rouge" Jacob says as I get off my imprint,

" I'll be there" I say as I hang up my phone.

" Cmon" I grinned as he held me, I get outside and get my bike,

"Let's go my Koi" Emmett grinned as I turn on my bike,

" In the Bitch seat really?" He asked as I patted the seat,

" You don't have a motorcycle licenses" I say as he smiles then takes a few steps towards me,

" You look hot with the bike" He says as I smiled against his hard body against mine.

" Lets go" I said as I got on my bike, Emmett smirks before wrapping his arms around my midsection, as we ride I see Edward stands at the curb, frozen in place,

waiting eyes unblinkingly watching the front door. I get off my bike, kissing my imprint then walking inside, I see Bella and Jacob, I smell a rouge was definitely

here, I touch the homemade dreamcatcher,

" I can see a male, early twenties, not newborn but he went through here" I say as I feel the misplaced clothes place,

" But was he here to kill?" Jacob asked as I closed my eyes, feeling around as I was scenting the intruder's smell.

" No, it seems he was here to find your scent" I say as I see Bella crossing her arms as if trying to hold her sanity.

" Anything else?" Jacob asked as I tried but got nothing else, I shake my head and begin to walk out of the house, Edward meets us halfway.

" So I guess you have more experience with the whole wolf thing?" Emmett asked as I smiled, I held him and hummed,

" Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." Jacob says as Edward looked him and

scoffed lowly,

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." Edward says as I was a b it offended at this, he needs to calm down, for fuck sakes, Jacob steps toward Edward

who doesn't move. Oh great a pissing contest,

" I could care less what you need." Jacob says as he gets closer to Edward,

" Not again" I groaned as Emmett just held me.

" Alright, we're done here." Edward says to Bella, Jacob loudly scoffs and stares at Edward,

" No, you're done here." Jacob growls at him before Bella moves between them,

" Stop. I'm tired of this. From now on I'm Switzerland, Okay?" Bella says as I am slightly proud of her, she needs to keep the peace, Emmett and I are at peace with

one another, it doesn't matter that I'm a werewolf or that he is a vampire, Bella tries to push them apart; it's like pushing boulders, by the looks of it,

" Stop!" Bella says as I see Jacob simmers, I looked at Edward who just looks at him.

" I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine. But we have a lot of problems. And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?"

Bella asked them, it was like you can't just cut the tension between Edward or Jacob, A long tense beat. Finally, Edward nods. Then Jacob,

" Alright, so you need to coordinate. You know, schedules and stuff." She says as I just shrug, I step forward,

" Would the pack prefer days or nights?" She asked as I thought,

" Nights." I told her as she nods then turns to her lover,

" Will days work for your family?" Bella asked him as I just went back to Emmett, I see Edward nods.

" Good. See? How hard was that?" Bella asked as I get on my bike and so does Emmett, I can clearly see that Bella determined to make this truce work. I stayed with

Emmett as the days passed, he and I would patrol together as much as was necessary , but soon I had to go to a bonfire, turns out Shakina Moon was an Alpha, a

chief of a hidden Quileute tribe, so yes I am a True Alpha,

" Jace just go" He says as I have a blanket surrounding me, I had to be phased for this meeting,

" But I hate leaving you" I say as he holds me, I smiled as he kissed me, I kiss back as I wrapped my arms around his neck,

" You'll be back after" He says as I nod, I want to become whole with him, but I have to keep phasing for that to stay. I walked away from him, I think of bad

thoughts and get angry, I jumped midair then phase as I land on the other side of the Vervain. I run fast to Jacob's house through the forest, I see the pack and the

council, I trot over to see everyone looking at me, Billy rolls over to me and pets my large head, I see Jacob and Bella walking towards the bonfire.

" You sure this is okay? I really hate being a party crasher."Bella said as I snort, I listen to her,

" Technically, you're a Council Meeting crasher. See. The Council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry

when he died." Jacob said as I feel tears going down my furry face,

" Okay, I should not be here. " Bella said as she sees my wolf, I snort at her as I sit next to Billy,

" You're okay. I thought... I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories. And Jace won't hurt you, she has power but she won't hurt you at all

trust me" Jacob said as he looks at me.

" The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?" Bella asked as I just licked my paws, then looked up in the sky to see the moon,

" We all got a role to play. And you're a part of this. I mean, it's the first time Seth, Leah and Quil are hearing them, too. But you are the first

outsider. Ever." Jacob emphasize as I see Seth smiling at me, I licked his face and he wipes it off,

" If I haven't known that, I wouldn't believe you. And would've dressed better. " Bella said as I see Seth running over to the two, I smirked as he was smiling, he is so

innocent,

" Jake. Hey. It's about time, you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers. Good lookin out, Bro."Seth says as I just laid down and

crossed my paws, I let out a loud yawn as Sue smiles at me,

" Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother and Jace's cousin. Newest member of the pack." Jacob said as I just relax, watching the fire go as

I was reminiscing about how James was destroyed.

" Newest, bestest, brightest." Seth chuckled as I let a low growl out, Jacob chuckled as I see him grab Seth,

" And slowest." Jacob said as he began to slightly rough house, soon Billy whistles out as I see the two stop and Bella looks at me,

" Come on. Your dad's about to start. Alright." Seth said as the three sit down, Billy smiles but looks solemnly as he looks at the group,

" The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform

into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe." Billy starts it off, I just hold myself as I smirked at this, I wonder what it was

like back then, my ancestors were great warriors,

" One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice... Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But

only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right." Billy continued as I felt my mind wander as I can picture

what happened back generations before my existence,

" She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife

could sees that he would lose... The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage." Billy says as I sit up, I begin to look out into the woods,

I swore I saw a rouge out there, but I just stand on my paws,

" The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But

one remains... The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must

all be ready. All of us." Billy says as I let huff, I see Sam looking at me with a question look,

 _ **I'M LEAVING SAM, I'M GOING BACK TO EMMETT**_ I thought to him as he nodded,

" Billy she's going back to Emmett" Sam whispers to him, the elders don't call Emmett, Cold one or Cullen, they call him Emmett to respect my imprinting on him. I

run back, through the woods, soon I see Emmett pacing the edge of his side of the border.

" Jace" He says as I smiled at toothy grin before I jumped to the other side, I see he has clothes for my, I take them in my mouth and go behind a tree, I phase back

and put the shirt and shorts on. I rush into his arms and feel his lips on my temple.

" I'm tired love" I say as he grinned,

" Then lets get you to bed" He says as we walked into the house, as we walked to his room, I see Esme and Carlisle smiling as I walked to my imprint's room, as I

shut the door, Emmett's arms are around as he pulls me on the top of the covers, I wrapped one of my arms around his body as I feel him let out a sigh,

" Once this is over, I want to be with you" I say as he smiles at me, he sits up as I smiled at him,

" Really? cause you don't need to, I just don't wanna rush you into anything you don't wanna do..." Emmett starts before I kiss him to shut him up, he sits up as I

straddle him, he holds me close as I placed my forehead on his. He was so perfect to me that I would die for him, if I have the possibility to give him children, I will

give him that chance. I see Emmett smiling at me, he places his hand on my cheek and I nuzzle it, his scent is comforting to me,

" I need sleep" I say as I smirked as he chuckled,

" I'll let you sleep" He says as I smiled at him, I soon laid my head on his chest and pass out.


	13. The Plan

I was with Emmett watching the game when Bella and Edward walk into the house, I see that she is in pain as she is clutching her hand to her

chest, Carlisle begins to wrap it up,

" Total misunderstanding. It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly." Carlisle says as I walked with Emmett by my side,

" Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett says before leaning on the couch near her, she shrugs before smiling a bit,

" I punched a werewolf in the face." She says making me question, but I let it slide as I hold onto Emmett's neck,

" Bad ass... You're gonna be one tough little newborn." Emmett says before I kiss his temples,

" Tough enough to take you on." She remarks to him as I soon see Rosalie slamming down the newspaper and abruptly walks out, throwing a fierce scowl Bella's way,

who is confused.

" Don't worry about it." Emmett says as he kisses my neck to distract me, so I just let him as he pulls me into his lap,

" Okay, any Leads?" Edward asked as I looked at Jasper as he sighs,

" No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper says making my head start to hurt more and more by the second,

" She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted." Carlisle said as I feel Emmett's hard chest on my body, keeping me close as I relax against him,

" From Seattle?" Emmett asked as I rest my head on his rock hard body, I can feel his smile on my temple as he places his lips there.

" Or the intruder. Or something else." Carlisle says as I begin to close my eyes, I was trying to sleep this fatigue off, I have been patrolling for the past three days

straight without seeing Emmett, it made my chest ache and I couldn't really move till Sam got me to my imprint after the third day begin away from Emmett.

" Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground." Edward says as I see Bella heads out to the deck, I just stay put, in my imprint's lap,

" We've already cover the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault." Jasper says as Emmett wraps me up and begins to carry me upstairs,

"We'll search the northwestern trail." Edward's voice fades out as I passed out, I feel the bed's softness cradle me, but soon I feel Emmett hold me against him, I

mumble, then pass out. Days passes, soon there was a graduation party, my Bear was graduated, as the party went on, Emmett stay by my side, but I see Jacob

enters, calm, confident. Quil and Embry flank him, looking tense, eyes darting around the room. Bella maneuvers off the dance floor and into Jacob's path, surprise,

surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as I just let Emmett hold me to him,

" You invited me, remember?" Jacob says as I groaned at this, he can be annoying at time, but I had to sucked it up,

" Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." Bella says as I chuckled, Jacob glared at me, but I shrugged as Emmett kissed me, I happily

opened my mouth his tongue wrestled mine, but he pulled back as I smiled at him,

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry... about, you know... The kiss and your hand... I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing... But it was really just... me.

Being an ass. I'm really sorry." Jacob says as he apologized to her,

" I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself." Jacob says as I see the charm with a miniature wolf on it, I then lay my head on my imprint as

he slowly sways me to the music,

" Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked as I walked with Emmett to see what was going on,

" The decision's been made." Alice said scared of what she must have seen,

" What's going on?" Jacob asked as I looked at the pixie,

" You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asked as I was a bit shocked as she nodded,

" No... They're coming here." She replied as I gathered the Pack that was here and then the Cullens, Emmett held me steady.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said as Emmett keeps me by his side, I can see Jared and Quil tensing that I was so close to my own damn imprint, they need to

accept this,

" This could turn into a bloodbath." Emmett said as I placed my head on his chest,

" Who's behind it?" Esme asked as Alice looked very perplexed at the moment,

" I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..." Alice said as I looked over at Edward who nodded,

" I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this. Whoever did is staying out of the action. They must be playing with the blind spots

in your vision." Edward said looking at Alice then at me as I looked back at him but rested my head in my imprint's shoulder.

" Either way, the army is coming... ...and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Carlisle said worried about his family's safety,

" Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob said as he questioned what was going on with the Cullens,

" Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said causing Jacob to shake but steady as I glared at him, I was giving him a silent order,

" What are they after?" Jacob asked as "They were passing around Bella's scent, a red blouse" Alice speaks as Bella is next to Edward,

" They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" I asked as I felt my inner Quileute wolf stirring silently in my mind, but Emmett kept me grounded to stay calm

enough not to phase.

" It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said as I looked at Emmett, he lets his arms fall and I stared at Carlisle,

" Alright... We're in." I say as Jacob soon agrees with me, Bella looks at Jacob terrified of something happening to him,

" No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella said scared for our safety, cute, but this is what we are meant to do,

" I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob said as he looked at the Swan girl,

" It means more protection for you. Jacob. Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Edward asked Jacob and I, I nodded

" As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob smirked but I hit him.

" Jasper?" Carlisle asked the Empathetic one, Jasper, he had the ability to change one's emotions,

" They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge. We'll need to coordinate." Jasper replied as I nodded, but Bella

butts into the conversation again,

" Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella says as I yawned, Emmett brings me back over to him and I immediately relax on his very tempting body.

" We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said looking at Jacob and I.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob says as Bella just looks at him like he is insane,

" Jake... You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella once again spoke, Jacob just looks at her and sighs,

" Bella... This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jacob said as he smiled at

her.


	14. The Training

I was in wolf form watching in a large field surrounded by dense forest. The mist is heavy; it's overcast, grey, but I see Emmett was being flung through the air,

flailing, he soon lands hard on his back, but immediately springs up to face Jasper, the person who threw him, I let out a low growl as Emmett smirked at me then

looked back as his brother,

" Again." Emmett growled as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I were watching them spar, I soon see Edwards Volvo next to Jasper's Jeep, he and Bella climb out,

head into the field together. Halfway across, Edward stops seeing me in my wolf form as I looked to see my pack coming in my mind,

" They're here." Edward says as I see the eight members in my pack, I see Emmett and Paul's eyes meet, I let a growl out as Paul growls at me,

 ** _SAM WHY AREN'T YOU HUMAN_** I thought to him as he stared at me,

 _ **I DON'T TRUST THEM ENOUGH TO BE IN HUMAN FORM NEITHER DOES THE PACK**_ Sam replied as he looked at Edward,

" They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms" Edward told Carlisle who nods at his son, Emmett puckers his lips at me and I let out a low hardy growl at

him,

" They came. That's what matters." Carlisle says as I see Bella sees the Jacob as his wolf as he turns toward her.

"Jake..." Bella says as he seems to almost smile, tongue lolling. A sharp look from Sam-wolf gets Jacob-wolf to focus. Sam growled and Jacob growled back,

" Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward who had nodded to him Edward nods. Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack. Sam, who is the second biggest, while

I'm in first, steps forward.

" Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle says as I see Sam looked at Edward,

" They want to know how the 'newborns' is differ from us." Edward tells his dad as he nods, I just stand at full height and watched my pack,

" They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... ... than in our first

several months of this life." Carlisle says as I watched my pack taking the information in, I watched as Carlisle nods to Jasper to take over. Jasper is obviously

uncomfortable with both the wolves and the attention. But steps forward anyways, he must do this he is the only one who knows anything about this.

" Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them." Jasper

says as I stepped forward, smiling at Emmett with my wolfy teeth,

" The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second..." Jasper says as he

takes a step towards Sam, he looks at the Empathetic with a bit of fight, I let out a growl to get him to stand down,

" Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." Jasper says slowly before he steps back,

" Emmett?" Jasper asked for my imprint, they face off with slight smiles,

" Don't hold back." Jasper says as I see my imprint smirking at him,

" Not in my nature." Emmett says as he readys himself, soon he charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper holds him as he slides back from the impact, he

throws Emmett above him and then smirks at my imprint on the ground.

" Never lose focus." Jasper says before Emmett gets up, he wipes it away and then walks to me, I huff as he pets my head, I focus as Edward gets his father on the

ground, Jasper walks to them and smiles,

" One more thing." He says as I see Carlisle get up and flip Edward on the ground and stands above his son,

" Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper says as I continue to watch each vampire go against each other, Alice walks up to Jasper and her eyes are slightly

glazed as he throws a left, she goes to the right, he goes to the right. He tries to kiss her, but she slides under him and climbs up a tree, Jasper looks around and

then out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she smiles at him then pecks his lips,

" Gotchya." Alice says before getting off of her mate's back, Emmett just smiles as I just walked over to his car and shift back, I open the car and get clothes on, my

black sports bra, blue v neck and black jean shorts, I walked back to see Rose wrestling with Esme, I lean my head on my imprint's chest, I see Edward walking over

to Bella and Jacob,

" We're done for the day." Edward says as I see Jacob eyeing them and then retreating into the forest.

" Emmett walk with me please?" I asked as he smiled, I take his hands into my own and begin to lead him to a special spot in the Fork's territory, he smiles as I take

a couple steps away, he paces towards me as I start climbing a boulder, he climbs next to me as I see the clear blue spring,

" I found this when I came to Forks for the first time, I remember this from so long ago that it just makes my memories flow" I grinned at him as I placed my feet in

the cold water, I take them out, take my shirt off, I smiled as i jumped in, the water felt great, I get the water out of my eyes and stared at my imprint.

"You jumping in Bear?" I asked as I see him take his shirt and jeans off, I swim about a good five feet before he jumped in, I watch as he swims to me, he came up

and smiled as I splashed him, he grins as he splashes me, I grinned and slightly growled at him as I swam to him, placing my hands on his neck, I bring his cold lips

to my hot ones,

" I love you so much Emmett" I say with a smile as he was slightly kissed my neck, he pulls away then smiles,

" As I love you" He replied as we just watched the water's surface steaming up causing a slight fog effect to surround us.


	15. The Battle

I was in wolf form as I waited for the pack to get ready,

 _ **WE'RE IN POSITION**_ Sam growls through the pack link as I was watching Emmett from the treeline as I see the newborns appearing, soon my pack runs out and

begins to fight with the Cullens, I keep a sharp eye on Emmett as I see three newborns go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. Sam and I

lung for two separate ones, Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle as I grabbed one and tore it's head off with my teeth, I can see Jasper controls

the field strategy and speed vs strength. I can see Rose is fighting with icy brutality, and Carlisle and Esme fighting side by side.

 ** _I'm here_** Jacob thought to the pack as I see him charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn, going for it's neck. I growled as I see both Jacob and Sam charge a

newborn, it's arms land in their mouths and a giant rip is heard, I see Paul is surrounded so I run and jump and tear one of them off of him,

 ** _WATCH YOURSELF PAUL_** I growled through the pack link, I grabbed another and tear it's arm off and Embry helps me, I see Alice darts from newborn to newborn,

not even looking at them. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Jasper is a step behind her, trying to give her cover. I run to see two

newborns trying to get Jasper, I jump and get one in my jaws and tear it apart, but the other bites into his shoulder. Alice spins, flinging the newborn to Rosalie,

Emmett, and Carlisle who kill him. Alice tends to Jasper as I rush at another one, tearing my teeth into its face before flinging myself next to Emmett.

 ** _MOVE YOURSELVES_** I growled as Sam and Paul side by me and we take down five more newborns, their bodies broken apart underneath our paws, The battle

ended and I watched as the Cullens began to burn the bodies, I see Edward and Bella racing out of the trees, bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered

near the fire.

" How long?" Edward asked as he looked at his sister, I gave them a toothy smile as Alice nods at me,

" A few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice replied as I can see Bella was scanning the field for Jacob as I don't see him yet,

 ** _WHERE'S JACOB_** I growled at Sam, he looks at me and shakes his large head at me,

 ** _HE'S CHECKING TO MAKE SURE THAT THE REST ARE DEAD_** Sam retorts as I huff at him, I walked to the boulder, seeing the claw marks in it.

" They timed their arrival well." Rosalie says as I see Emmett by my side, I feel his hand in my fur, I relax as it calms me and my inner wolf down,

" Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out." He says making me growl, he snickers at me and I just roll my eyes at him, Edward stops as he sees someone

by the fire, I looked to see it was a girl, a newborn,

" What's she doing here?" Edward asked as I let a low growl out, she cowers behind Esme as Bella looks to the fire by which cowers the newborn.

" We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it." Esme says as I stopped growling and just huff in annoyance,

" The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle says as I soon see Jacob emerging from the forest, Bella sighs with

enormous relief. He sees her as well, starts toward her. I hear a loud snarl and I see a male newborn, Leah growls at it and tackles it,

" Leah, don't!" Edward yells at her, she doesn't land right and it gets it's arms around her neck, it was going to kill her, I jumped at it, tearing it away from my cousin,

as I tumbled, the newborn must have maneuvered itself as we rolled, I tried to get my jaws around it, but failed, I soon feel it's arms going around my lower middle

and crushing me, I feel my bones breaking as I let out a pain filled whimper, it lets me go, I hear tearing, I change back, I turn only to feel myself trying to produce a

sound, but failing.

" Jace baby" I open my eyes as I was sweating in pure pain, my arms were covering my chest, which was hurting to breath, Carlisle came to my side as did Bella and

the rest of the Cullens, I whimpered in pure pain as I was feeling my healing going bad,

" Hold on, Jace Carlisle is gonna take care of you." Edward says as I feel pain flaring inside me,

" The bones on the right half of her body are shattered." Carlisle says as I see Emmett looked like he was about to cry,

" Emmett" I cried out as he was kneeling down next to me, I hear my pack coming up to us, I can see out of the corner of my eyes Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil,

Jacob and Leah, now in human form race up.

" Jace, you idiot. I had it." Leah yelled at me as I see Sam staring at her to shut up,

" I need to set the bones before her accelerated healing kicks in." Carlisle says as he takes one of my hands and it goes limp,

" It's already starting." He says worried about my healing making my bones morph wrong,

" We need to get her out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward says as Emmett looked in pure agony that I was hurt,

" We'll take her back to Billy's." Sam says as I cried out in pain again, I don't wanna leave my imprint's side,

" I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle says as I closed my eyes, soon I felt hands on my body, my arms crossed on my chest, I cried out in pain again, my body was

riddled with sweat,

" Hang in there, Jace" Emmett says as he picks up my head, I feel my body getting lifted up by the pack,

" We got you." One of my pack mate's voice enters my ear, I tried to get the pain away, but I was failing,

" He's here" Sam yells as I see Carlisle, but the one Cullen I want to see wasn't here,

" This is going to hurt" Carlisle says as I groan out as more pain begins to flare up.

" Sam after this, I am going to have Carlisle take me back to his place to heal" I whimpered as he nods,

" Ready?" Carlisle asked as I tried to brace myself, as soon I see Sam at my shoulders,

" Yes" I retort before feeling Carlisle's hands on my body, he pushes down and I scream, it feels like when I phased for the first time and it feels like my ribs were

caving on themselves, Carlisle then presses upwards and I scream again, this time more hoarse. The experience feels like forever, each time he places his hands on a

body part that it mended wrong he rebreaks my bones, it ends as he begins to wrap my body up, I close my eyes, letting sleep take over, I soon awake to a cold hand

on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Emmett looking miserable,

" So it takes me to get so badly hurt that you end up like this?" I asked as Emmett panicked as I spoke,

" Don't you ever do that again" He says as I shake my head,

" Emmett she's my cousin, I didn't want her to die, she is so young" I groaned as I looked at the calender,

" It's been two days" He comments before kissing my cheek.

" Worst two days of my life" He groans as I see his eyes are coal black,

" Emmett go feed" I groaned to him as he smiles,

" As long as you stay put" He replies as I see him walk out to his balcony and run into the woods.


	16. The Wedding

It's been about three weeks since I've healed, I was helping Alice set up, Emmett comes in carrying a long tree trunk,

" Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked as I was setting up flowers where Alice wanted me to place them,

" On either side of the aisle." Alice says as I get off the tree, Rosalie walks past behind Emmett carrying a fat tree stump.

" What aisle?" Rosalie asked as I smirked at Alice's upset face,

" Does no one have vision?" Alice grunts as I watched her walk towards Rose, I see Bella takes off her shoes and puts her converse back on. She looks up into a

window in the house and looks at Edward who is watching his family get everything set up for the wedding. I feel Emmett wrapping his arms around me, I let out a

groan as I felt something,

" Emmett?" I grinned as I smirked at him,

" Yes My Jace?" He asked as I turned around and place my hot forehead on his cold one,

" I think I'm ready" I say with a grin as he is slightly kissing my neck.

" What make you change your mind? " He asked as I smiled at him, I take his hand in my own and begin to walk with him in the woods,

" Well, I remembered when I got hurt, I felt so alone, but when I woke up to your face, I felt everything come close, I never want to lose you" I say as Emmett

smiled at me, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I hold him in my arms, scenting him as I feel something twisting deep down inside me.

" Easy there my wolf girl, I'll give you what you want soon my love, all I ask is a little patience, I want our first time to be perfect" Emmett says as I can tell the sun

is going down,

" Jasper and I are going to take Edward out for his bachelor party" Emmett says as we begin to head back to the house,

" Be back soon Emmett, I'll be waiting" I grinned as he kissed my neck, causing me to shiver, he looked into my eyes and as soon as they shut, I felt wind, I opened

my eyes, he was gone.

" Don't worry Jace, Emmett means well" Alice says as I grab water from the fridge,

" Does it bother you sometimes?" I asked her as she tilted her head like a puppy,

" Mean what that I can see you since you are a shapeshifter?" She asked as I let out a yawn, I nodded and she smiles as she shakes her head.

" No, not at all, it gives me a break at least" She says as I drink the water then throw it away, as I went back into Emmett and my room, I looked out the balcony, I

listen to the loud sounds, I decide I would patrol the area, so I jumped, as I ran the area, I would see the pack on the other side of the Vervain.

 ** _HELLO SAM_** I thought as he looked at me,

 _ **JACE, JACOB IS COMING HOME**_ Sam replied as I saw Paul in wolf form, slightly growling at me then Sam shut him up,

 ** _BELLA WILL BE HAPPY THAT HE IS_** I replied as Sam was digging his claws into the ground with his paws,

 ** _SEE YA LATER SAMMY_** I huffed in the pack link, he let a loud growl through the link, I let a wolfish smirk show and then I continued to run the Cullen house hold till

I got tired. As I walked into Emmett and my room, I see Emmett shirtless on the bed, I walk over to him and lay next to him, he smiling at me, I smile back as he

kisses me, cupping my cheeks as he continues to do so, I gripped his shoulders as he trails kisses down my neck,

" Patience is all I ask of you Jace, soon but not right now" He says as I just curled up to him, I closed my eyes, and sleep next to my imprint, the next morning I wake

up to see Emmett placing my dress on the bed,

" Well good morning love" He says with a grin, I smiled back as I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom that connected to Emmett and my room,

" Want me to join you love" Emmett asked as I began to turn on the water,

" Patience is a virtue Emmett" I say as he holds me, my cheeks are blushing hard, he grins at me and kisses my neck, a single towel was keeping up apart and

Emmett was washed already.

" I'll have you by the end of the night, if you'll have me" Emmett says as I smiled,

" Of course my love" I grinned as Emmett placed a hand on my lower back, a thought came to my mind, I let out a sad look, Emmett must have seen it cause he

lifted my face.

" What's going on in your head love" He asked as I sighed,

" Well, I was thinking, if it was possible that if we could have children" I say as he is laser focused on me,

" Would you take it?" I asked as he looked at me as if I was joking, he took a sigh out and smiled down at me,

" If it was possible to have a family with you? Jace if it was, I will take that chance and stay by your side" He says as I smiled, I walk to the shower, I wash my body

with lavender scents, as soon as I was done, I dried my hair, and got my dress on thanks to Emmett for giving it to me. I did my makeup and I watched as people

arrived, Emmett stuck by my side, he smiled as he lightly kissed my neck,

" Soon love" He whispers in my ear, Alice glared at Emmett as he took a step away, I soon watched as Bella was lead down the isle by Charlie, I smiled at her, she

smiled at me, I watched as Emmett took my hand and placed it in his lap as everyone sat down.

" Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The minister said as I watched Edward and

Bella taking their hands together,

" I, Edward Cullen. Take you, Bella Swan. To have and to hold." Edward said smiling at his bride, this is something amazing for him,

" For better or for worse." Bella responds as Edward is watching her, this is true love,

" For richer, for poorer." Edward says as I laid my head on my imprint's shoulder,

" ln sickness and in health." Bella continues, she is so amazing and looks so good in her wedding dress.

" To love." He retorts kindly staring into her eyes, those honey brown eyes,

" To cherish. As long as we both shall live." They said in unison. Then they kissed, clapping and cheering flooded the audience. Soon the reception began, I am

dancing with Emmett as I see one blonde vampire glaring at me then her eyes go to Seth and Billy,

" I can't do this." The first blonde vampire says to her sister as it looked,

" You promised." Another blonde vampire told her

" They invited two." She says with a glare, I inhale Emmett's scent,

" Irina, he's our friend and Jace is Emmett's mate" Edward tells her, she snarls at me from across the dance floor, but Emmett keep me close, he went up to the

stage with a champagne glass in hand, my to be exact,

" Excuse me. Is this on? Hello?" He asked as he was up at the mic, I wolf whistled him and he smiled,

" Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for a while."

Emmett tells Bella, I chuckled as he laughs and everyone looks at him awkwardly. I watched as one of Bella's friends goes up to the mic,

" Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's

not the captain of the volleyball team." She says with a slight laugh at the end, but sighs,

" I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council." She says before leaving, I watched as Charlie goes up and has yet more champagne,

" Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. And I know how to use a gun."

He says with seriousness, I just lay my head on my imprint's chest,

" Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags." Alice says then sits down, I watched as Renee, Bella's mom

goes up, and sang a lullaby,

" I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Esme says before

the husband of Bella goes up,

" It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very

long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will

be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward says and we all cheers, I just watched the woods as I can hear slight conversation from the pack link, I just

dance with Emmett, his body is just drawing me in more and more by the second, I smiled as he places his lips upon mine but I hear yelling,

"Emmett?" I say as I pull away, he nods and we find Jacob yelling at Edward

" Huh? You'll kill her!" Jacob yelled almost charging them, but Seth got to him first. Emmett just holds me as I watched a good friend and pack mate learning about

something,

" Walk away, Jake." Seth said as Jacob was struggling against my cousin's grip, what did Jacob learn? I watched as Sam, Paul, and Embry whom I haven't seen in a

while looking at Jacob,

" Enough, Jacob!" Sam growled at Black, what was he upset about,

" Stay out of this, Sam." Jacob growled back. I just stood there, what was Jacob going on about?

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish. "Sam responded as Emmett just holds me close, I wanna slightly cry.

" She'll die." Jake responded as I could feel his emotions hitting me hard, poor Jacob,

" She's not our concern anymore." Sam said as Jacob growls lowly but walks towards the woods but shoulder checked Sam hard and disappeared into the woods.

" Let's go, Seth!" Sam yelled to the small boy who is my cousin,

" Jace let's take a walk" Emmett says as he leads me away from the scene, I nod as he takes me away from the house, why would he be taking me somewhere

farther away?

" Emmett I don't like surprises" I say as he smiles at me,

" It's ok love" He says as I smiled at him, I soon see a lit cabin with rose petals leading to the door, he smiles as he opens the door, I was about to walk inside but he

picks me up. I laugh as he carries me across the threshold,

" Emmett this is amazing" I say as he smirks at me, he sets me down, shuts the front door and leads me to the bedroom, where rose petals surround the bed,

" Emmett" I retort as he closes the door behind him, he smiles as he walks to me and the candles were lit, I placed my hands on his chest and smile.

" You make me crazy for you" He grins as I bring his lips into my own, he presses back and I shutter slightly against his rock hard body,

" I wanna give you everything" Emmett says as I kiss his neck, he begins to take his jacket off and I watched as it falls to the ground, it makes the lower coil in my

belly begin to tighten a bit, I kiss him hard as I tear his shirt off with my strength, I hear buttons go flying, I didn't care right now.

" I want you so much" He moans as I begin to take my dress off with his hands guiding me, each touch was amplified by his scent and cold feeling, he carefully lays

me in bed and I feel his rock hard body, I want him so much and so bad at this moment, I watched as he carefully undoes my bra with a single motion, he stares at

my boobs, I wanna cover them cause I feel shy, but he licks the nub with his tongue, it feels good, and with the other hand he carefully caresses my other.

" Emmett please I want you" I moaned as he kisses me, feeling my body with his, it was perfect, I feel tears shedding,

" I will love, it's my first time as it's yours as well" He says as he wipes the tears away, I smile and lean into his touch, he smiles as he takes my panties off with a

swift motion, I watched as Emmett takes his boxers and pants off, I see his harden erection, I get a bit scared,

" How in the fuck will that all fit into me" I asked as I felt myself getting slightly wet,

" It will cause I was made for you" Emmett says as he guides his cock close to my pussy barrier,

" They say a girl's first time feels like your being split open" I whimper as he smiles at me and brings me into a kiss,

" I'll try my best not to hurt you" He says as he kisses me again and this time I kiss back and then it happened, I feel like I am getting split open and tore apart, I

hold Emmett close to me as he stops when he is all the way deep inside me. I hear him groaning,

" You feel so good Jace" Emmett moans as I was trying to relax, but he felt so good and I was starting to feel my pain going away.

" I'm ok Em" I replied as he smiled at me, he pulled back before slowly entering me again, this time it felt good, I let out low moans as he holds me but not too

tightly,

" Emmett please" I moaned against him, he smiled as I feel him kissing me more as I feel the slight coil tightening more and more by the second,

" I love you so much Jace" Emmett moans as I tighten my legs around his waist, soon I groan and moan loudly, I felt a wall of euphoria hit me,

" I love you" Emmett growls seductively as he stilled hard, not moving as he relaxes, I breath calmly, sweat riddles my body as he looks down upon me, I smiled as

he pulls out of me slowly, I feel covers being put on my as Emmett smiled down upon me.

" Lay with me love" I asked as he nods, he gets under the covers with me and smiles as I laid my head on his naked chest, his hand rubs my shoulder and part of my

back, I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	17. The News

I watched as Emmett was becoming more affectionate, I was currently eating some leftover chicken, my stomach felt horrible,

" Emmett excuse me" I say as I see him hug me more, I felt him kiss my neck and let me go,

" Alright" He says as I smiled at him, as I got up I looked outside, about a week and a half has passed since Bella and Edward's wedding, I tried to hold myself up, I

felt my food coming up from my throat, so I ran to the bathroom, and throw up, I feel a cold hand go on my back,

" You alright?" Emmett asked as I I shake my head at him, I placed a hand on my stomach, something moved inside me,

" Emmett I want you to take me to Carlisle" I groaned as the movement settled, Emmett picks me up and runs back to the house with me in his arms, as we arrived

to the house, Emmett had set me on the examination bed in Carlisle home office.

" Carlisle something's wrong with Jace" Emmett says as I placed my hand on what seems like a small bump, Carlisle felt my forehead and took my vitals, Emmett just

held me as I felt something cold on my belly,

" I didn't think this was possible" Carlisle says as I see a small thing on the screen,

" What, what is it Carlisle?" I asked as Emmett held the side of the bed with anticipation,

" It seems you're pregnant" Carlisle says as I see on the screen, my uterus and what seemed like a bean,

" But I though because I'm a shapeshifter, guardian of the Quileute, that I can't have a menstrual cycle?" I asked as Emmett gave me a confused look, Carlisle took a

picture of Emmett and my baby,

" Looks like it makes no sense, but Jace you are pregnant by two month at least" Carlisle says as I looked at Emmett scared but relaxed,

" Carlisle we had intercourse the night of Bella's wedding, how does this make sense?" Emmett asked as he felt my back, as if trying to calm me, but it was him who

was worried.

" I'll have to look into this and I wouldn't suggest phasing till it's born " Carlisle says before I see him leave the room and as I get up, feeling the small bump that I

displayed,

" Emmett are you ok?" I asked as he looked at my hand being on the small bump,

" Yeah I'm ok, do you want anything?" He asked as I smiled, I wrapped my arms around him,

" Just some water, a few apples and cuddles with my imprint" I say with a smile,

" You're just a glow right now" Emmett says as he smiled at me, I feel Emmett kissing my neck, I hold his curly short hair in my hands as I kiss him more and more.

Emmett gets on his knees and picks me up, I laugh at him as he takes me to our old room,

" What about the cabin?" I asked as he laid me in bed,

" We can worry about that once the baby is born" He says as he places his hands on the bump, I snicker as he places a kiss there, he smiles before leaving, he

returns in like a minute with water, apples and a scented candle.

" Give me" I demanded as he smiles, he gives me what I want and I relaxed, I began to devour my food and drink, the movements are small but I can feel the baby

moving around,

" This feels weird" I commented as Emmett placed his head on my belly, I just rub his head. The door is knocked on, Emmett gets up and answers it, its all the

Cullens,

" What's going on?" I asked as Carlisle steps forward, Emmett holds me as Rosalie smiles at me and sits down beside me,

" Bella's coming home" Esme says as I see Alice is perplexed as she looks at a picture of Bella and Edward,

" Why so soon?" I asked as Rose smiled at me,

" She's pregnant and Edward wants me to get rid of it" Carlisle says as Emmett holds me,

" Why would he want that?" I growled as I was slightly shaking, but Emmett held me close.

" Because she can't keep anything food down and he says she is growing a large belly fast, he thinks it's killing her" Carlisle says as I see Emmett getting up,

" But is that what Bella wants" I asked as Emmett leans on the pillar near our bed,

" No" Carlisle says as I hold my head in my hands,

" Do you think my baby is going to kill her?" Emmett asked as I feel tears going down my face,

" You can keep your food down, you're glowing healthily, and you're not dying, i don't know how the pregnancy even happen, but I will figure it out" Carlisle says as

Emmett sits in bed with me, I feel a wave of calm come over me, I looked up to see Jasper looking at me empathy,

" Thank you Jasper" I say grateful that he calmed me down as Emmett nods at his brother,

" I understand" Jasper says before Alice drags him out of the room as if giving both Emmett and I privacy. I hear a car coming and I can smell both Edward and Bella,

" You ok Jace?" Emmett asked as I see Edward staring at me,

" She's pregnant too isn't she Emmett?" Edward asked as I got up and Emmett came by my side,

" Yes" Emmett says solemnly as the mindreader just sighs at me, I stared him dead in the eyes.

 _You make me sick Edward_ I thought out loud to him, he stopped and stared at me,

" How?" Edward asked as I glared at him more, I feel myself shaking a bit but calm myself,

 _She's your wife, damn it, you need to be with her_ I thought as Emmett holds me,

" It's going to kill her" Edward says before leaving both Emmett and I to ourselves, I just lay in bed and close my eyes.

" Our baby is going to live I swear it" Emmett says as I just curl up next to him and pass out.


	18. The Confrontation

It's been two weeks since Edward and Bella have come home, she looks about eight months pregnant and I look about six,

" You feeling ok Jace" Emmett asked as I stay in his arms, I smiled and nodded,

" I'm kinda hungry" I say as I was slightly craving deer, he smiles as I watched him finishing cooking deer steak, I smiled as the baby moved calmly inside me, I feel

bad for Bella, she basically looks like a skeleton with a pregnant belly, but Emmett kissed me as he set the plate in front of me. I sink my teeth into it and moan at

how good it is.

" It's that good my Koi" He grins as I smiled at him,

" Strong kill for our baby" I groan as the baby then turns, Emmett feels the hard bump, I chuckled as he kisses it. I finish my plate, I get up and wash it. I sit next to

Emmett as I hear the door open,

" Who's that?" I asked as Emmett hold me close,

" Jake, is that you?" Bella asked as Rose looked at me, worried,

" Rose he won't hurt you" I tell her as she feels my belly, I hug her and she hugs back, I walked back to Emmett as I hear my pack mate walking up the steps, I feel

Emmett wrapping his arms around me, he was shielding the baby bump from Jacob, but why?

" Jake. I'm glad you came." Bella says as she is being hidden by Rose, Jacob walks closer to Bella but Rosalie stops him.

" Close enough." Rose growls at him, Jacob stops and tilts his head, he is slightly confused,

" What's your problem?" Jacob asked as I sighed, Rose saw this and looked at me,

" Rose, it's okay." I say as she then moves away from Swan and Jacob sits beside Bella who's sitting on the couch covered by a quilt.

" You look terrible." Jacob said as he smiles at her, he must be happy that she's still human,

" Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." She responded as I smiled at her, but was slightly worried about her,

" So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"Jacob asked her as I slightly whimper, the baby inside me move but quickly settles,

" Rose, you wanna help me up?" She said as Rose got beside her, I watched as Bella's discolored belly showed, I didn't have any discoloration, just movement that

would heal fast,

" You did this!" Jacob growled at Edward, he walked angrily at him, but Emmett stops him, I quickly wrapped my belly,

" We didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle said concerned as Jacob slapped away Emmett's hand from his shoulder. My imprint gets back

at me, I can't stress, I don't wanna lose my baby,

" What is it?" Jacob growled as if Bella's baby did something wrong, what the fuck Jacob, too bad he can't hear my thoughts, but I can hear his, loud and clear.

" l'm not sure." Carlisle said looking at me really quick. I am still healthy looking, practically glowing, Bella is a different case,

" l can't see it, either. And l can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said with a sad look on her face, I have a feeling that Bella would make it,

and I know for hell's sake that I will,

" We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle said as I yawn, Emmett kisses my

temple, I see his golden eyes are showing he fed earlier today,

" Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jacob yelled at Carlisle, I growled at Jacob, but Emmett held me in place,

" This is none of your business, dog." Rose yelled at Jake, Jacob glares at her hard.

" Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella or Jace." Esme said in a growl. Jacob looked at me then at my belly, Emmett places me behind him,

" The fetus isn't good for them." Alice tells Esme, I wince as Alice says this, Rose must have saw my reaction,

" Say the word, Alice. "Babies." They're just little babies" Rose growls at her sister, Jacob looking furious at me,

" Possibly." Jasper says as I cringe at it, Jacob is dead staring at me, but looks saddened,

" Carlisle, you've gotta do something. Take those things out of them' Jacob tells Carlisle, but Emmett holds me as I feel tears going down my face,

" No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella says getting everyone to shut up, Edward looks at Jacob and tells him to follow.

" I can't stress Emmett, I can't" I say as he takes me to a couch and lets me relax against him,

" I won't let anything happen to our child" Emmett whispers as I smiled at him, Rose smiles, but soon I see Jacob walking in, Rose shielding both Bella and I,

" Rose, I'm fine, really." Bella says as Rose looks at me, I nod and she leaves,

" So, Edward sent you in here to talk to me?" Bella asked as he sighs

" Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean, you never have before." Jacob say as I smiled at him,

" I'm gonna go hunt love" Emmett says as I see his eyes are turning into amber,

" Alright" I whisper before he kisses me and leaves,

" Since when are you and blondie BFFs?" Jacob asked as I was taken out of my train of thought.

" Rose understands what I want." Bella tells him, I yawn as I get up,

" What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously." Jacob asked her, I see that her face is slightly caving in, but why isn't she as healthy as me,

" I know this seems like a scary thing, but it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him." Bella says placing her hand on her belly,

" So, it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some blue balloons." Jacob says as Bella smiles at him.

" It's just a guess. When I picture him, I see a boy. We'll see." Bella says as I see Jacob's face go from support to sad,

" You won't." He tells her, but she looks determined,

" Jake, I can do this. I'm strong enough." Bella says as she is trying to make Jacob see the way that she sees this, I know she can live this and be turned before her

heart gives out,

" Come on. You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker, but you don't fool me. I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Bella." Jacob says as I hold a

railing hard, hearing splinters breaking.

" You're wrong.' Bella tells him as he looks at me then at Bella,

"And when you die, what was the point? Of me loving you, you loving him. How is that right for anyone? Because I sure don't see it. Listen to me, Bella. Please. Just

don't do this. Live, okay? Please." Jacob is begging her to survive, but this is something Bella wants so let her have it

" Jake, everything's gonna be okay." Bella tells him but he gets up to leave,

" Jacob, don't go." Bella begs him, but what I can see is pure rage on his face,

" I know how this ends. And I'm not sticking around to watch." Jacob says as I watched her slightly cry, I walked to the window and Emmett is by my side, his eyes

are pure molten gold. Jacob phases and I am drawn into his mind,

 _Jacob jumped and a car was about to hit him, he jumps and leaps into the forest, howls emit from him and it travels to the pack._

 _ **Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake.**_ _The pack screamed in his head, he jumps from the pines and soon the pack surrounds him,_

 _ **Is it true**_ _Jacob? Paul growls at Jacob who growls at him,_

 _ **What will it be?**_ _Quil asked as Paul growls again,_

 _ **It's growing fast**_ _. Paul snaps his jaws and show his k9s,_

 _ **It's unnatural.**_ _Leah growls more at Jacob,_

 _ **Dangerous.**_ _Jared growls as he claws the ground_

 _ **Monstrosity**_ _. Quil growls as Jacob snarls more and more_

 _ **An abomination.**_ _Paul retorts as Jacob feel something growing inside of him_

 _ **On our land.**_ _Quil snarls as Jacob echos a blanked thought_

 _ **We can't allow it.**_ _Jared snarls hard,_

 _ **We can't allow it.**_ _Quil joins in on the rant,_

 _ **We can't allow it.**_ _Paul snarls in the pack link,_

 _ **We can't allow it.**_ _The Wolves growled before Sam is seen,_

 _ **WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE TRIBE. WHAT THEY BRED WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT'S THIRST. EVERY HUMAN WILL BE IN**_ _ **DANGER**_ _Sam growls at the_

 _pack,_

 _ **We're ready**_ _Jared growls as he is beside Jacob._

 _ **No time to waste.**_ _Leah growls as she steps forward to Sam, Jacob steps forward,_

 _ **Now?**_ _Jacob asked his alpha, Sam growled more at Jacob,_

 _ **WE MUST DESTROY IT BEFORE THEY ARE BORN**_ _Sam growled meaning both Bella and Jace's babies,_

 _ **You mean, kill Bella and my cousin?**_ _Seth growled at his alpha,_

 _ **THEIR CHOICE AFFECTS US ALL**_ _Sam growled as he used the alpha tone,_

 _ **Bella's human. Our protection applies to her and Jace is an Alpha of this pack**_ _Jacob growls as Leah interferes with what he is saying,_

 ** _They're dying anyway!_** _Leah growls at him then Jacob attacks Leah and they start fighting. Sam growls at Leah and Jacob, he gets off of her,_

 _ **WE HAVE REAL ENEMIES TO FIGHT TONIGHT**_ _Sam growls as he begins to walk down the wood pile, Jacob is confused._

 ** _Tonight?_** _Jacob asked as Seth walks up to him, whimpering that Jace would be killed,_

 _ **YOU WILL FIGHT WITH US JAKE**_ _. Sam said baring his teeth and climbing down. Seth cowers down, Sam is snarling at Jacob, who snarled_ _challengingly back at_

 _him. He bared his teeth at the young boy, his head went down fighting Sam's command . Sam snarled at more, but Jacob_ _felt that power grow inside of him then_

 _flourish into his veins, Jacob shakes his head and begins to stand on his paws like a leader should._

 _ **I...WILL...NOT..**_ _Jacob growled using the alpha voice that was rightfully his,_

 _ **I AM THE GRANDSON OF EPHRAIM BLACK**_ _Jacob growled shifting his height, his alpha height, becoming taller than Sam and close to Jace's_ _wolf's height, but was_

 _shorter by at least five inches,_

 _ **I AM THE GRANDSON OF A CHIEF.**_ _Jacob snarls as Sam, the once Uley Alpha is beginning to back down,_

 _ **I WASN'T BORN TO FOLLOW YOU OR ANYONE ELSE**_ _. Jacob snarled in his true alpha's voice, he body checks Sam and runs off._

" Sorry I just saw Jacob breaking off from Sam " I say as I see Jacob close to the house, Emmett just kisses me, and I kiss back. I also see Seth beside Jacob.

" I'm going to take a nap babe" I say as he grins at me then kisses my neck. Emmett walks me to our room and sets me down on the comfortable mattress,

" You mean so much to me both you and our baby" Emmett says as I smiled at him, I feel the baby inside curl up. It wasn't all bad, I mean I am starting a family

with Emmett and it is what I wanted with him, and I will live


	19. The Protective Cullen

" Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and

he'll wait for his opportunity." Jacob says as I can see Emmett inhaling my scent,

" We won't get through without a fight." Emmett says as I feel the baby moving more and more inside me, it doesn't hurt, but it was weird,

" No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." Carlisle told my imprint, who just held me,

" The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jacob says as I felt more and more tired, the energy of the soul inside of me is being slightly drained,

" Not in ours." Esme says as I feel a small kick,

" Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett says as I noticed his coal black eyes, I don't want to get hurt, but he has assured me that it would never come to that.

" We'll make do." Esme tells her son, who holds me and places his hand on my belly,

" You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle tells my pack mate, Emmett takes me upstairs and lays me in bed,

" How much time?" I asked as he sits down on the bed with me,

" I don't know but Carlisle says by the size of your belly" He says as I smiled at him,

" You'll give birth to our child in a couple days, he doesn't know" Emmett says as I felt the baby kick me again,

" Oh that one kinda hurt me" I say as he lifts my shirt up and kisses my belly,

" I want you to feed soon" I say as he kisses my neck, I soon fall asleep to Emmett cuddling with me, his cold lips feel good on my shoulder,

" I won't let anything happen to either you or our child, I'll protect you both till the day I die" Emmett says as I fell asleep, days passed as Bella and my pregnancies

go on, I feel relaxed against Emmett, I was healthy even pregnant with a vampire/human/possible werewolf hybrid. I was on the couch with Emmett snuggling with

me,

" Are you cold?" Edward asked his wife, who nods, and Jacob smiles slightly,

" I got it." Jacob says as I cuddle even closer to my imprint,

" Don't do that." Jacob tells her, but she looked confused,

" What?" Bella asked him, he looks at her straight,

" Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world." Jacob replies as she lightly smiles at him,

" You're one of those people" Bella says as she smiled even more at him,

" Feels complete when you're here, Jake." Bella said as she relaxes more, but she had this face of discomfort, she turned to her right side and looked sick, Edward got

her a bucket but Jacob rubs her back to soothe her,

" We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said making me feel slightly guilty as I can keep food down and I don't know why,

" If I could only see the fetus..." Alice said making me grimace at that, I hate that word,

" The baby." Rose said seeing my reaction as she gave me an apologetic look,

" ...maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice said as I sat up, Emmett nuzzled my neck and scented me hard, I guess it was his way to cope with Bella's scent,

Edward looked at Jacob,

" Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward said as he was getting everyone's attention,

" It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jake says as I perked up, Emmett's eyes found mine and I smiled at him as he placed his hand on my belly again, he

does that alot,

" What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked as Jacob smiled at what he had thought,

" That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jake said his thought aloud, wow, but if that's true why wasn't my baby craving it? blood does

sound good, wait why am I thinking it?

" He's thirsty." Bella whimpered as she was on her side, I let out a small moan, Jacob looked at me worried, Carlisle came over to me and looked at

me surprised,

" What?" I asked as Carlisle checked my face,

" Your cheeks are starting to incave a small bit" He says as I felt large movement inside me,

" I guess the baby heard you about blood and I began to crave it" I said as I felt Emmett move a bit upwards,

" I know the feeling." Emmett said shaking a little, but he inhaled my scent again, I felt the craving for blood increase,

" The craving is getting worse" I commented as I felt my stomach growl,

" If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Edward says as I see Carlisle get up,

" I have some O negative laid aside for Bella." Carlisle said as he went to his home clinic, I see Alice going over to Jasper,

" Walk with me." Alice said begging Jasper to get out of the room, as they leave, so does Rose,

" Emmett can you give me a couple?" I asked as he nods,

" I'll be back" He says as he walks me to the couch and sits me down, I watched him walk out the room, I saw Carlisle filling two glass cups with

blood, one for Bella and the other must be for me,

" Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make them drink that?" Jacob said as I quirked my head at him, but he sees me and looked shocked, the smell of

the blood was getting to me,

" It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle replied as I felt the baby moving more and more by the second.

" Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward responded as I see Bella sit up,

" I'll try anything." Bella said as I watched Edward get up.

"Just hold on." Edward says as I see him putting both cups of blood into Styrofoam cups, I turned to see Jacob looking sick to his stomach,

" I think I'm gonna be sick." He says as I chuckled,

" You big baby." I smiled at him with a grin,

" This might make it a little easier to take." Edward said handing her a Styrofoam cup with a straw and cover, then he handed me the other, the

smell was good. I slowly placed my mouth on he straw and drank, it tasted great, the baby finally settled, I stopped as Bella stopped, I looked at

Carlisle,

" Tastes good." She said before drinking more.

" The baby settled finally for me" I say before I continued to drink the blood, I see Carlisle taking Bella's hand and checking her pulse as it looked

from where I was sitting,

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle said smiling as Jacob's theory was working,

" It's working." Esme said as she rubs my shoulder, I lick the excess off my lips as Emmett walks over to me and takes my hand in his, he smiles as

he wraps his arms around me the kisses me. I pressed back and relaxed as the baby inside me settled against it's father's touch.


	20. The Births

It's been three days since my cravings have begun, the baby moves harshly within me, as if moving to escape, Emmett left earlier to distract the pack, but he shows

up and rushes beside me,

" Emmett I'm ok" I say as he inhales my scent, I walked near Bella, Alice and Rose.

" Emmett we should discuss names" I say as he smiles,

" What shall we name our child?" He asked as Rose was smiling at me,

" I was thinking of Talia Rose Cullen if it's a girl" I say as he smiles and was baffled at the same time,

"Talia Rose? you mean after my biological mom?" Emmett asked as I smiled,

" I wish your real mom was here" I say as he hugs me and feels our child moving within me,

" What for a boy?" Alice asked as Emmett holds me close,

" Harry Gabriel Cullen" Emmett says as I feel tears going down my face,

" For your Uncle" Emmett says as he rubs my shoulder, I see Jacob entering the room,

" Hey. Are you okay?" Bella says as Rose and Alice help Bella get up, Emmett keeps me up,

" Yeah, it's not like I'm the ones carrying demons." He says making me glare hard at him, Rose just smiles,

" This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?" Rose says as Jacob is confused, Edward just smiles at his wife,

" What now?" Jacob asked as I smirked at him, I also see Seth appear,

" Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward tells him, I just chuckle as I feel my baby moving more and more,

" She hates them." I said smiling as Jacob smirks, Seth just smiles as he walks to me and hugs me,

" Well, then l'm on your side no matter what you picked." Seth smiles at me as Emmett stands by me, holding me after Seth lets me go, placing me back into

Emmett's arms.

" They're not that bad. if it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob."Bella smiles. Seth looks at me as I feel Emmett's lips on my neck, keeping me cool,

" I decided if my baby is a boy, I will name him Harry Gabriel Cullen, after my loving uncle and of course Seth's middle name" I smirked as Seth's face just go

shocked that I told him that his middle name would be if the baby was a boy.

" Okay, fine, those one's aren't awful." Seth smirked as I just smirked at him, feeling Emmett's offspring moving about inside me,

" Why don't you tell them the girl's names?"Rose smirked as I just feel more movement inside me,

" l was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And l was thinking... Renesmee." Bella said and I looked at Jacob, his face was priceless, it reminded

me of when Paul told him that he had imprinted on Rebecca,

" Too weird?" Bella said concerned about her decision for baby names, Jacob is confused a bit, but soon Edward speaks up,

" No, that's not too weird. It is beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. l like Renesmee." Edward said smiling at his wife, Seth and Jacob looked at

me as Emmett kisses my temple,

" I decided if my baby's a girl, I would name her Talia Rose Cullen" I retort as Emmett feels my large belly,

" I like them" Emmett says as I go to grab my blood cup,

" They like it." I said smiling at Seth, Rose was handing Bella her cup, but I feel something rip me, I scream as I feel something gushing out of me, I gripped my

belly, I see Bella's cup fall out of her hands and I hear a loud gasp and crack, I let out a groan of pain. Bella fall, I hear a loud sickening crack come from Bella again,

I feel hard movement going through me as Emmett picks me up, Emmett carries me to the makeshift hospital place where two beds are set up, I get set on one as I

see people crowding around Bella and I. I feel my muscles contracting hard and fast,

" It hurts so much" I growled as I see Rosalie giving Edward a needle, he stabs it in Bella's thigh, but Emmett stays by my side,

" I have to push" I moaned in pain, I breath hard as I feel everything hurting, but everything is blurring as I see Rosalie takes a scalpel to cut Bella's stomach open

but Edward stops her,

" You're doing good Jace" Emmett whispers in my ear, but he goes down to my lower parts as Bella is across the room screaming in agony,

" Get him out now!" Bella screams as I feel movement turning harshly, I hear cutting from across the room, I lift my knees to my chest and pushed hard as I felt my

muscles contract lower by the minute,

" Rosalie, don't!" Edward screams at his sister, Jacob tackles Rose across the room,

" Alice, get her out of here!" Edward tells his other sister, I scream loudly as I feel like I am being split open by my lower parts,

" I can see the head" Emmett tells me as he is on the phone with someone, I hear tearing from the other side of the room, but I focus on what I need to do, two loud

shrill scream fill my ears as I see Emmett holding my baby, I am crying as I feel my body healing,

" Jace are you ok?" Emmett asked as I smiled,

" It's Talia" He says as I smiled at my daughter, bloody and covered in matter, He hands me my daughter, she looks up at me and smiled,

" My Talia Rose, so you were the one I was pregnant with" I say as she snuggles, I feel something bite into my boob, I see Talia had bitten my chest, it was forming a

silver bite mark,

" Talia" Emmett says as he smiles, I looked over to see Bella holding her child, Renesmee, but she doesn't move after Edward takes her from her mother, I don't

wanna move, I just cry as I see Jacob giving her CPR, she has a large cut on her belly, so she had to have a C-section,

" Jacob, take the baby." Edward tells my packmate as he is trying to bring Bella back to life, but he sneers at Edward,

" Edward. I'll take her. I promise I'm okay. Let me." Rosalie says as I feel Emmett picking me up,

" Emmett I'm healed up, I can walk and hold my daughter" I say as he smiled at her, she was all cleaned up, I hold my daughter, I see Jacob growling at my child,

" Jacob" I growled at him, he goes outside as I hold my baby girl,

" Emmett she is perfect" I say as he smiled at our little one, I hear growls outside, I see the pack appear,

" Emmett go protect our family" I say as he smiled , he nodded then kisses me. I see him go outside.

" It's going to be alright Talia I promise" I tell my little girl, she smiles as I see teeth, perfect teeth, wait she's a newborn baby, how does she have teeth? I hear loud

growling,

" Why does this happen to us?" I cried as I saw Jacob going for Renesmee but he stops, his eyes are on hers, he imprinted, she's safe. I see Embry's wolf going for

Emmett, I rush outside and get in front of the pack, they are growling at me, not me my baby,

" See she's a baby Sam" I growled, I see Embry's eyes go to my daughter and he stops attacking Emmett, his eyes are on my daughters,

" Embry Imprinted" I growled at Sam, Sam looks at Embry and growled at him, but Embry gets in front of both my daughter and I, I see the wolves surrounding us,

Emmett holds me as I see Jacob jumped into the fray of the battle of wolves against the Cullen's, Jacob goes in front of Sam,

" Stop its over" Jacob growls at Sam,he tried to get past Jacob, but he moved in his way.

" If your kill her, you kill me" Jacob yells and Sam tackles Jacob, but Jake phases in the air and lands, Jacob growled. at the pack, who growls in disbelief, Jacob

walked up to them and growled at Sam.

" Both Jacob and Embry imprinted. They can't hurt them." Edward says as I see Leah growled at Sam,

" Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." Edward said as Sam sees the truth, Sam and most of his pack leave, Embry turns to my

daughter and she laughs at him, Jacob turns to Edward and they nod to one another. Embry stays with us for two days, Rose is holding Renesmee and smiles at her,

both Emmett and I watched my daughter as she is in my arms, she smiles at us, she looks about five months old,

" She is perfect" Emmett says as I see Embry paroling around the Ravine between La Push and Forks,

" She is our daughter" I say with a smile. Talia smiles as she stares into my eyes, and she is around my temperature. Talia looks at both Emmett and I, her hands

glow blue everytime she is happy, and it swirls around up like a shield, we don't know what it's called but I hope we find out someday soon, because I will do

everything to protect her.


	21. The Waking

I was holding my daughter against my chest,

" Shh" I cooed my baby girl ho smiles at me,

Embry was watching her as Emmett held me from behind, I no longer have a baby bump, my six pack was back, I watched as Bella, Edward and Jacob walked into

the family room,

" Welcome to the family." Esme says as Bella walked past her, I see Rose is holding Renesmee, Jacob's Imprint,

" You look amazing, Bella." Alice says as I smiled at the newborn,

" Someone's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle says as I call for Rose, she turns and reveals Renesmee to her mother, Talia nuzzles into my chest as Emmett kisses

our daughter on her head, Bella finally sees Renesmee, who looks a few months old just like Talia, Rosalie hands over Renesmee to Bella, and she tenderly touches

Bella's face.

" What was that?" Bella asked as Renesmee took her hand off her mother's face,

" She showed you the first memory she has of you." Edward tells her calmly, I see Jacob is watching attentively on his imprint,

" Showed me? How?" Bella asked as I see Edward chuckling,

" How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? How does Emmett's and Jace's daughter shield them with an aura? She's gifted." Edward says as Bella

looks to see her daughter has teeth, Bella sees Talia in my arms.

" I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked as I walked over to her, she smiles at Talia who smiles back at Bella,

" Her and Talia's growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle says as I see Jacob beginning to become nervous,

" All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob says as he begins to reach out for Renesmee,

" Jacob. She's doing great." I say as he sighs,

" Yeah. Let's not push it though." He says before trying to retrieve Renesmee again,

" What's your problem?" Bella asked as she pulls Renesmee deeper into her chest, at least a step away from Jacob,

" Oh. Do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie says as she pats Jacob's shoulder,

" This should be good." Emmett says as I see him cross his arms over his chest.

" Hold on a second." Edward says as he takes Renesmee from Bella,

" Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing." Jacob says calmly, but by the look of Bella she was slowly getting angry,

" What's a wolf thing?" She asked angrily,

" Um... You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." Jacob

says as he tries to clear his facts,

" Take Renesmee out of the room." Bella orders and I see Rosalie taking Renesmee away from the sight, Bella starts to look angry, Edwards comes up behind her and

touches her shoulder.

" Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." Bella says as she stared dead at Jacob, Edward takes his hand away, furious with Jacob, Bella grabs

hold of him by his neck and throws him out of the house, onto the ground,

" You imprinted on my daughter?" She growled after she threw him, Jacob spreads his arms out, I give Emmett our daughter and sit down on the wall,

" It wasn't my choice!" Jacob says as he stood strong and hard,

" She's a baby!" Bella snarled at her what seemed like her ex best friend,

" It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jacob says as he points a hand at Edward, who is smiling,

" I'm still debating it." Edward said making me glare at him, I growled humanly,

" I've held her once! One time, Jacob!" Bella says as she begins to walk down the stairs,

" And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?" She asked as she stares dead at him, the bond between Imprint's is sacred.

" She's mine!" Bella said before she hit Jacob causing him to go a bit further back, I see both Leah, Seth and Embry in wolf form, Leah growls at Jacob,

" It's fine, Leah." Jacob tells my cousin, Bella walks towards Jacob,

" You're gonna stay away from her." Bella said as she stands tall, Jacob stands tall too.

" You know I can't do that." Jacob states before Bella hits him again,

" Stop her, Edward." Esme said worried about Jacob's safety, a newborn vampire was strong.

" He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?" Edward said as he turns to see his wife and Jacob talking/attacking,

" Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now, right?" Jacob asked as she snarls lowly,

" Long gone." Bella retorts as I see Jacob relax,

" Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jacob said as I see Bella growl,

" Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" She screams at him, Bella moves towards Jacob in anger, Seth in his wolf form attacks her, but

Bella pushes him aside easily and he hits the tree before falling to the ground in pain, I rushed over to him,

" Seth, are you okay?" I asked as he whimpers in pain, I help him up and lean him on Leah,

" Seth, I'm sorry." Bella apologizes as I felt the urge to shift,

" He'll be all right." Jacob says as I calm down and rush back to my daughter, Emmett hands her over to me, I smiled at her as her hands glow blue, surrounding me

in the blue aura as I call it.

" Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness..." Jacob starts but see Bella beginning to tense up,

 _"_ Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." Jacob says as he clarify

what was happening before till now.It was later in the night, I see Embry and Jacob on two couches, I am holding Talia as Emmett is holding me,

" My turn." Rosalie says as I happily hand over my daughter to her, Bella and Edward are watching Renesmee sleep,

" Where does she sleep?" I asked as I smiled, Talia falls asleep instantly.

"In my arms. Or Emmett's or Esme's." Rose says smiling, I watched as the rest of the Cullen's come in the door, Embry and Jacob wake up, Alice walks over to Bella

smiling,

" Happy birthday." Alice says to her, Bella is confused,

" I stopped aging three days ago." Bella replies as Alice smiles anyways,

" Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice tells her before I see Emse take Renesmee, I watched as Bella and Edward leave with Alice, I yawn, Emmett

kisses me and we head up with our room. I fall asleep with Emmett kissing my neck.


	22. The Knowing

Emmett was reading a newspaper while I held my daughter,

" She's beautiful" I say as her eyes were actually a mixed between human Emmett's eyes and my dusk blue ones, so it looked like a deep ocean blue, she smiled as I

smiled, she was about nine months by the looks of it, I see both Edward and Bella walking in, Jacob was watching his imprint, who was in Rose's arms,

" Wow. Done already?" Emmett asked as I see him wanting Talia, so I give him to her, Embry smiles down upon my daughter, both Emmett and I explained to Embry

that he can't date Talia till she is 18,

" Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked as I nudged my head at Jacob,

" Blondie stole her." Jacob growled humanly, I see out of the corner of my eye that Rose was nuzzling Renesmee,

" Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked as I see him smirking out of the corner of my eyes, I lean down on my imprints shoulder and nip his ear,

" Emmett. No." Bella says making Emmett laugh, but the phone rings, it must be Charlie,

" Is that Charlie?" Bella asked as I nodded, I placed an arm on Embry's shoulder. This is going to hurt both Embry and Jacob,

" He's been calling twice a day." Edward says as I feel a tear going down my face, I watched him intently as I laid my chin on my imprint's head.

 _We have to let him mourn_ I heard a voice call out, I looked at Edward with a questioning look,

"He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob says as I felt bad for what we were about to do,

" Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle says as I looked at Edward again,

" He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward says as I was now really confused. I see Jacob nod in agreement,

" Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." Bella says as I get up, Emmett gets up as well as he holds our daughter close to his chest,

" I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett says as I take Talia out of my imprint's arms, I see both Jacob and Embry shocked,

" We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle says as I see Talia with small tears forming,

" Talia we'll be ok" I say as I feel her gripping my shirt,

" Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving." Embry says as I see Jacob slightly shaking,

" Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle says as I feel Emmett holding me from behind,

" So you just disappear?" Jacob asked as I nuzzled my imprint's chest.

" Jacob, Embry,we don't have another choice." Edward says as I just feel tears going down my face,

" We'll be ok darling" Emmett says as I smiled,

I give Talia over to Emse as Emmett was smiling at me, he leads me to the river, I see Jacob and Embry leaving,

" What are they up too?" I asked as I tried to use the pack link, but they were out of distance, so I just watched Emmett leaning on a tree, I walked to him and he

holds me in his arms, I smiled as he kisses me, full with longing and persistence, his lips are so soft and so cold, It feels like I was hear for a long time, but it was

only fifteen minutes that have passed since Jake and Embry left.

" What are you up too Bear?" I asked as he smiled,

" Here goes nothing" Emmett mumbles, I quirked my head at him, he smiles as he takes my hands into his own,

" Ever since I saw you in your wolf form, your scent enveloped my nose, I thought I saw you and not a wolf, and when I met you in person, I knew that you were the

one for me, Jace you are everything to me, we have a daughter because of the love we share for one another. I just wanna ask you one question." Emmett says as I

covered my mouth with one hand as he got down on one knee, he pulls out a ring and I see him glistening in the sunlight,

" Jace Kai Moon will you do me the honer and marry me?" He asked as I smiled deeply,

" Yes, I will marry you Emmett McCarty Cullen" I replied as he smiles, he gets up and puts the ring on my finger, I smiled as he holds me close, I feel his lips on my

neck, it felt so cool against my hot skin, but I see Bella and Edward conversating with Embry and Jacob, so we went to where they were,

" Look, I solved a problem. You all were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" Jacob says as I see Bella is angry,

" What the hell did you do Embry?" I asked as I growled,

" You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Bella says as I growled again more wolf like,

"No, We didn't tell him about you. Just us. I only said you were different." Jacob says as I quirked my head,

" You told Charlie about the Quileutes" I growled as Embry showed his neck as submission.

" And that we have a niece who we adopted." Edward says as I growled at both Jacob and Embry,

" They also told him that Emmett and you had a daughter" Bella says as I stared dead at Embry,

" You don't know what you've done" I snarled as I was shaking, I felt the urge to phase, Emmett take the ring off my finger, he must see that I was close to turning

into my wolf,

" I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go." Bella says as I stalk towards Embry, I growled before tossing him to the side, I phased as I jumped,

clothing tore as my wolf self landed, I snarled at him, Embry backs into a tree as I corner him,

" Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her

thirst." Edward says as I growled at Embry,

 ** _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE SHE'S MY DAUGHTER_** I growled into his mind,

" Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." Jacob says as I snarled more at Embry,

" She's my imprint" Embry growled as I see him phase,

" Jacob and Embry, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourselves" Edward says as he stares at both Jacob then at Embry, I

snarled at him,

" Sorry you feel that way because he'll be here in 10 minutes." Jacob says as I snarled, I lung myself at Embry. His neck is exposed,

 ** _She's my imprint, what was I supposed to do? Let you leave with her? Let me suffer? You of all Quileutes should know what happens when an_**

 ** _imprint goes away_** Embry says as I stopped attacking him,

Alice got Embry clothes as Emmett got me some of the clothes I had here, I phased back behind a tree and put the shirt, bra, underwear and shorts, Emmett holds

me as we walked inside, I hear a loud thud,

" Maybe a tad slower. Hmm." Esme says as I see her holding Talia, I take her back into my arms,

" And blink at least three times a minute." Alice says as I smiled, Bella does what she is told,

" Good." Alice says cheerfully,

" For a cartoon character." Embry says as he walked into the room,

" Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst." Carlisle says as I see Edward moving his shoulders,

" Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing." Edward states as I watched Bella moving her shoulders,

" And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that." Rose tells her, I see Bella slouch, but she gets up,

" Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, slouch." Bella states as I soon hear Charlie's car coming in, I walked away with Emmett holding me, Embry follows both Emmett

and I into the another part of the house. It was about 20 minutes before I give Emse,Talia, as both Emmett and I walked beside Jasper to see Bella and Edward

watching Charlie leave,

" Well done, Bella. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper says with a smile, Bella smiles back,

" I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so tame." Emmett emphasizes tame too well and I feel tension in my body,

" Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." Edward says as I see my imprint cracking his knuckles,

" Please." He says with a smirk, soon I see Emmett carrying a large boulder, he sets it down with a smirk,

" Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." I say as I see them take one hand to the other,

"All right. On 3. 3!" Jasper says as I see Bella holding her hand up strong, he groans as he tries to take her down, but fails, I watched as she beats him, he falls to

the side,

" Did you see that?" Bella asked in surprise,she then punches the rock nearby making it break and crumble, showing off her new found strength, I watched as she

walked into the sunlight, her skin sparkling like diamonds were in her flawless new skin.


	23. The Misunderstanding

Weeks have passed since Charlie found out about wolves,

" She's beautiful" I say with a smile, I was with Emmett and Talia, Embry was in his wolf form, I was also with Bella and Jacob, I was in my human form watching as

Talia had a snowflake in her hands. Talia looked about eight years of age,

" Look Mommy a snowflake." She says as I see her black hair and her deep ocean blue eyes shining and has a mix of my tan skin and Emmett's pale complexion, so

it's a dark apricot,

" It's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?" Bella says as Renesmee smiles with Talia, both her and Renesmee are friends, Talia smiles as she sees Embry

watching her,

" Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil." Bella says as I hold Emmett's arm,

" There are tribes there that might know something." Bella says as I watched both Renesmee and Talia leap in the air, they both catch snowflakes, I see a figure in

the distance, Talia and Renesmee land and Bella's daughter goes to Jacob and Talia goes to Embry,

" Who was that?" Renesmee asked as she holds Jacob's leg,

" I think that's our cousin from Denali. Irina!" Bella yells at her cousin, mine to be once Emmett marries runs, Bella chased after her, then as soon as she

came back, we left to go to the house, Jacob and Embry were both back to their human forms, Carlisle gets off the phone,

" Tanya convinced lrina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle says as Emmett is holding Talia up, her arms around his neck for comfort, I walked to them as I see Talia

yawning.

" It looks like she changed her mind." Edward says as I see Jacob leaning against the wall,

" Seeing Jacob, Jace and Embry must have been too much for her." Esme says as I fiddled with my engagement ring,

" Wish I could have just spoken to her." Bella says as she is next to Edward,

" She's family. She'll come around." Carlisle says as I see Edward with Renesmee on the piano. As they played I just watched, it was interesting, Alice had left to get

some flowers, as she comes back Renesmee is playing the piano on her own, I see Alice stop and drop the flowers. Jasper goes to her fast,

" What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked as he needed to know what she saw, we all do,

" The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And lrina." She replied as I had Talia hold on to me,

" Honey, come here." Bella tells her daughter,

" Why?" Carlisle asked as Emmett holds me close,

" What did lrina see in the woods?" Edward asked as I have Talia holding me tight,

" We were just walking." Bella says as Emmett is holding back from getting angry.

" Ness and Tal were catching snowflakes." Embry says as I see Edward looked as if coming to a conclusion,

" Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an lmmortal Child." Edward says as we were all lead to the library.

" The lmmortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned."

Carlisle says as I had Emmett hold Talia in his arms,

" They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced

to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed." Carlisle says as I can imagine what had happened a long time ago,

" Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even

families. Lost." Carlisle continued explaining, I looked at my daughter, she wasn't like that,

" So the Denalis' mother made an lmmortal Child?" I asked as he nodded at me,

" Yes. And she paid the price." Carlisle replied to me.

" Well, Renesmee and Talia nothing like those were born, not bitten. They grows every single day." I growled as I felt my body shaking in rage,

" So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob asked as I growled humanly, Emmett and Talia rub my shoulders,

" Aro has enough proof in lrina's thoughts." Edward says as I tried to hold myself back from phasing,

" So we fight." I say as I feel anger rising inside me,

" Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper says as I feel a wave of calm wash over me,

" Alec's even worse." Alice says as I get Talia in my arms,

" Well, then we convince them." Bella says as she stands up,

" You're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world." Edward says as Talia nuzzles into my

neck.

" I won't ask them to fight." Carlisle says as I growled,

" Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward says as I feel Talia's warmth,

 _"_ We can ask this of our friends." Esme says as I inhale my daughter's scent, both Emmett and I go to see Garrett, a vampire Carlisle met in battle, I see him hold the

punk by his throat,

" Shut up! I hated the first British lnvasion. And I hate the second one even more." He says as he starts to squeeze the punk's throat tighter,

" Even the Beatles? Really, Garrett?" Emmett asked as the vampire's eyes trained on me,

" Old habits die hard." Garrett says as he smiles at me, I hold myself against Emmett,

" Carlisle needs you." I growled at him, he drops the punk to the ground and he tries to crawl away.

" Sounds interesting." Garrett says as I turned away,

" But first I'd better finish my meal." He says before he rushes to him, kicking the man in the spine and drinking him dry. We get back, I watched as Talia placed her

hand on his cheek, the blue aura as I call it pulsed through him, he stares at both Emmett and I, and I nod to him.


	24. The Gathering

I was by Emmett's side , I purred as he rubbed my head, but Jacob's voice interupted my thoughts,

 ** _JACE WE NEED YOU_** Jacob says as I see Emmett holding me tight, I followed the Denali's, Edward and Bella with Emmett holding me back, but I growled as Jacob

and Embry were in full wolf form, he growls at me,

 ** _THEY WEREN'T INVITED_** Jacob growls, I see Embry nod at me,

 _ **Jacob and I were teaching the other new quileute's about controlling their anger when we smelt them**_ Embry says as I nod back, my tanktop exposing my

tattoo on my left shoulder,

" Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." Carlisle called up to the snow white haired vampire and the tannish vampire,

" What are they doing here?" Kate whispered to Tanya.

" We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." He says as I see Embry go behind both Emmett and I,

" We didn't do what we were accused of." Carlisle says as I growled humanly, but Emmett holds me against his chest,

" We do not care what you did, Carlisle." The snow haired one says as he soon stares at Emmett and I,

" We have been waiting a millennium for the ltalian scum to be challenged." The Tannish vampire retorts,

" It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle says as I cracked my knuckles,

" Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." The snow haired one says to the tannish one, their names are Vladimir and Stefan, but I don't know who is who.

" They enjoy a good fight." The tannish one says as I quirked my head,

" Aro's witnesses?" Eleazar says as I growled,

" Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?" The snow hair asked as we all walked back to the house,

" When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar says as I hold my daughter in

my arms,

" So he's done this before?" I asked as he nods to me, my Talia nuzzles into my neck,

" It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern." Eleazar says as I see Emmett come from behind me and kiss the side of my neck,

" Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant." Carlisle says before Emmett takes Talia into his arms, she sleeps like a human,

" This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard." Eleazar says as I hold myself from phasing.

" This is all about Alice. He has no one like her." Edward says as I feel my wolf wanting to phase and attack this said Volturi,

" Which is why she left." Bella places her word into the conversation,

" Why does he need witnesses?" I asked as Emmett take our daughter out of the room,

" To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven." The rogue vampire says as he glares at me, I see one vampire move to two

others,

" Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." He says as I see them starting to doubt,

" And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else

with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also

for yours. And for the way you want to live." Edward says as I gripped the couch,

" The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob says as I see the Denali's get up,

" We will fight." Tanya says as I see Garret get up,

" This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule." Garrett says with a solemn look on his face.

" We'll join you." The one vampire say but the other looks scared for him,

" No." He demands but the one smiles,

" I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please." He tells Amun,

" We will stand with you." another says as I smiled,

" So will we." Another speaks up, more vampires step up for the cause,

" That didn't take much." The snow hair vampire says as he leads towards his friend,

" Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward says as I see the rogue looking calm,

" We'll see." He says before Emmett and I go outside to see Kate, Garrett, Bella and Edward.

" You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you." Kate says as I watched, I see a clear yet slightly

colorful shape come out of Bella for a second before it goes back,

" I think she needs something to motivate her." Kate says as I watched Edward step forward, Emmett holds me, his head on my shoulder,

"No." Bella tells her mate, but Edward smiles,

" It's all right, I can take it." Edwards says as I smiled,

" He says that now." Garrett says as I smiled,

" Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting." Emmett says before kissing my shoulder, Edward puts his hand up ready to touch Kate's hand,

" Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet." Bella says right before I see Kate touches Edward hand, sending a painful electric shock through him.

" I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready." Bella says as she was suprised by Kate's power,

" Dude, you're not motivating her." Emmett says as I see Edward slightly growl,

" You want to try?" Edward asked but Emmett shakes his head as he still has his arms wrapped around me, Bella tries again to use her power and Kate touches

Edward, sending another electric shock through his body making Edward scream in pain,

"Kate!" Bella snarled but Kate looks at her,

" You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?" Kate asked as Bella stares at her,

" Are you crazy?" Bella growls,

" All right. This one's on full power." She says smiling with her hand up, as Kate is about to touch Edward, Bella manages to bring up her shield and protects Edward

from Kate's power when she touches him.

" It's painful, but it's bearable." Edward says as he stares at his wife,

" Okay, we should go again." Bella says as she is smiling,

" Emmett?" Edward asked as I turned around to see Emmett shocked,

" I'm good." Emmett says with his hands up.


	25. The Preparation of Battle

So Emmett and I were at the Swan's place for Christmas,

" All right! Present time! Let's go! Seth, Leah, Embry stop eating. Jake, you start. Get it going." Charlie said as I see Talia sitting down next to Embry,

" Well, Dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is." Bella said as she gives him a piece of paper. It was an envelop,

" It's a 5-day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you and Sue." She said as I smiled, Charlie has gotten better since she is in his life now,

" You leave tomorrow." Edward said as Bella sat on his lap, I smiled as Emmett held me,

" Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow." Charlie states as I smiled, I see Aunt Sue with a mug in her hand,

" I made arrangements for you at work." Sue said smiling, she is the most sneakiest person ever, and I love her so much.

"Sneaky. And extravagant." Charlie says as I smirked, Emmett kisses my neck, I shiver at the cold, but it was so much of a relief, but I still felt that something would

happen,

" And non-refundable, I'm afraid." Edward added in, I smiled as Emmett kisses the engagement ring on my finger,

" You two trying to get rid of me? Because it's working! Fraser River. That means we'll be chasing Cutthroat." Charlie says as I see Aunt Sue sit in his lap,

" We might even hook a Rainbow or some Bulls." Sue added as I smirked at her, she smiles at me,

" Woman knows her trout." Charlie says as I see Talia unwrap a gift, it was a promise bracelet, I get down and smile at her, I put it on her, I kissed her forehead, I get

up and smile, I get a turkey leg and eat, Emmett comes up behind me and kisses my forehead,

" What are you doing?" I asked as he smiled at me, his golden eyes staring back into my dusk blue eyes, but soon we all left, Bella,, Edward, Emmett, Embry,

Renesmee, Talia and I go to the Cullens, everyone was ready, so we all got to the mountains where Alice had told us where the Volturi would show up.

" Everything will be hard after this if all goes wrong" I say as Emmett holds me, Talia was holding my hand,

" We will all live, all the ones who know the truth" Emmett replied before kissing me,

It was the day before the battle, I was holding my daughter,

" We'll be ok" I say as Talia smiles at me, but I feel so sad for her, if the Volturi kill her, I will attack them,

Emmett watched me as I watched everyone around the place, as the snow is falling, the vampires and Jacob have set up camp in the woods, Jacob brings some wood

and drops it on the ground, then Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire. I see Emmett had set up a

tent for Talia, Emmett and I could sleep in, I watched Jacob.

" That's what I'm talkin' about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories." Jacob says as he rubs his hands, he was sitting next to Benjamin and looks across the

fire and sees the other vampires standing

" Or just standing there like frickin' statues." I say as I feel Emmett wraps his arms around Talia and I, suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire,

" Name any American battle. I was there." Garrett says as I smiled at him,

" Little Bighorn." I grinned as he smiles at me, he grins as I watched him sigh.

" I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first." Garrett says as I watched him squint his fingers together, but then Kate was sitting on Kate's lap,

" Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." Kate says as I smiled I soon see the Irish vampires sit down across from us,

" lf you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." Liam says as he smiles at us, but I squint my eyes together,

" You lost the Eleven Years' War." Garrett says as I crack my knuckles,

" Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion." Liam says before I see other vampires gather around us, soon Vladimir and Stefan begin telling their story,

" When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vlad says

as I see Talia is dead asleep,

" We were honest about what we were." Stefan says as I begin to get up,

" We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vlad says as Emmett wraps his arms around around me.

" Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan says as I begin to walk away,

" We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Vlad says before I carry my daughter into the tent, I laid her down,

as I covered her, she woke up,

" Emmett give me a minute" I say solemnly,

" Gotcha" He replied before I turned to my baby girl,

" Mommy?" She asked as I felt her wrap her arms around me,

" Yes baby?" I replied as she looked up at me with those eyes,

" Are we all going to die?" Talia says as I see tears going down her face,

" No baby, its all a big misunderstanding" I says as I wiped her tears away from her eyes,Embry was in wolf form next to the tent, I know he was watching over Talia,

I know that she is her imprint, I hope he will protect her for the rest of her life.


	26. The Battlefield

We stand in a snow covered field, I was in my human state, Emmett on my left with Talia in front of him,

" Just remember I love you" Emmett whispers in my ears, Embry was on my right side, he growls as we see the one they call Aro and his army, I watched Carlisle

walk forward,

" Aro, Iet us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner." Carlisle says as I see Aro smirking,

" Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro states as he soon sees me,

" I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle says as the truth was said, but they don't believe,

" We see the children. Do not treat us as fools." The amber colored headed vampire says as I growl,

" They are not lmmortals! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in their cheeks." Carlisle says as he point to Renesmee

and Talia.

" Artifice!" The amber haired yells, but Aro stops him,

" I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as one child clings to your newborn mate, and Emmett, the other clings

to your mate, I assume you are both involved." Aro says as I watched both Edward and Emmett walk to him, I was worried about my imprint, Aro says something

and they look at us, I picked up Talia as Jacob, Embry, Bella, and Renesmee walked with us,

" Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you." Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter, I growled lowly,

" So Emmett? Your mate is a female werewolf, very peculiar, and unheard of" Aro says as he looks at me, but he smiles as he stares down at Renesmee and Talia.

" I hear their strange hearts." Aro says as he holds out his hands, Talia and Renesmee walks closer to him,

" Hello, Aro." Talia says as Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, the Talia nods as she lets her blue aura surround Aro,

" Magnifico! Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by Bella while she was still human, and this other child by this werewolf, yet she is still living" Aro says

as Emmett and I take Talia back,

" Impossible!" The amber haired one says to his leader, but Embry growls at him, then walks back with us,

" Bring the informer forward." The amber one says as I growled,

" Are those the children you saw?" He asked as she stammers on her words,

" The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry." Irina says as I growled, I see Irina get split apart and set on fire, Kate and Tanya

scream and run towards Aro and his army, Garrett gets hold of Kate, she uses her power to electrocute him, Edward then turns to Zafrina.

" Blind them." Edward tells another vampire,

" Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die." Edward tells Tanya, after Edward stops talking to her, I see him down in pain, but I see Bella's shield

is up, he walks to Bella, I see another vampire pour out this black cloud, but Aro motions for him to stop,

" Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle says as Emmett hold Talia in his arms, I hold myself strong, the pack behind me in case we need to attack,

" Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth

to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable.

And we know nothing of what these children will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro says before

turning to me again, what is he plotting, he stops and turns to the woods, I see Alice and Jasper, two guards stop them, but Alice goes forward and give her hand to

him, it was a while before Aro let her hand go,

" We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat." The amber haired one says, but Edward speaks up,

" But what if you were sure they could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked, wait what?

" Of course. But that cannot be known." The amber haired vampire yells,

" Actually, it can." Edward says as I see two more figures, a male and female, walk to Alice,

" I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice states her remark, this one smelt different.

" We have enough witnesses." The amber one says but Aro motions for him to shut up,

" Let him speak, brother." Aro says scared, I think it was because of what he had seen, in Alice's vision.

" I am half human, half vampire. Like the children. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her

immortal." The new hybrid says as I grinned, wait if he is a hybrid, how old is he?

" How old are you?" I asked, he turned to me and smiled,

"A hundred and fifty years." He replies, so Renesmee and Talia will live forever,

" At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked interested,

" I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." The hybrid says as Aro looked interested.

" And your diet?" Aro asked as the bare chested hybrid sighs,

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either." The hybrid says to the Volturi,

" These children are much like us." The long haired one says as I growled lowly.

" Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." The amber hair one says as he turns to his leader, Aro turns and addresses

his army, he says something then they all quickly leave, but Aro turns to see two of our allies then leaves,

" We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir says as he points out,

" Not today." Carlisle tells them but they growled out,

" You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan says before they disappeared.


	27. The Finally

I was glad to be back in Forks, it was calm I see the witnesses leaving,

" She is going to be around for a long time" Embry asked Emmett as I see Talia smiling at Alistair, he warmed up to her, I was in my human form watching as the

rogue interacted with my daughter,

" I will love her Emmett, just as I love you" I say as I wrapped my arms around him,

" She is apart of us and that means something baby" Emmett says as I smiled,

" This feels like a dream that I can't escape" I say as he smiles at me. Talia runs back to me and I smile, her aura surrounds me as her arms envelop my waist,

" Mommy?" She asked as I placed my hand on her cheeks,

" Yes?" I asked as Emmett kissed my neck,

" Are we going to be together? Now?" She asked as I see Embry phased into his wolf form,

" Yeah, we will forever" I says as I see Emmett taking my hand.

" Follow me" He says as I smirked at him, I followed as he smiled, as I followed him, he showed me a field of moonflowers,

" Beautiful" I say as he smiled at me, his hands go to my hips,

" It is and so are you" Emmett says as I kissed him, his arms enveloped my hips,

" Emmett easy there bear" I say as I smirked at him, his topaz eyes stare deeply into my own dusk blue eyes,

" I can't get enough of you" He says as he kisses my neck,

" I now you can't so don't stop" I groaned as he smirks at me,

" I love you so much" He says as I smirked at at his smile,

" As I love you" I replied as we shed our clothes,

Emmett kisses me hard as I feel his erection against my inner thigh,

"Oh Emmett" I growled as I feel his back, he smiles before kissing me, I feel him thrust into me, it was cold against my hot walls,

" Emmett you feel so good" I groaned as he holds me,

" You feel amazing" He whispers in my ears, he pulls back then thrust forward, I moan hard as he does it over and over again, I flipped him

over and ride him, I bounce as he holds my hips,

" Emmett" I groaned as he hit a certain spot with in me,

" Oh god Emmett" I moan loudly as I stilled against his hard erection,

" Oh baby" Emmett growled as I felt something enter me, his essence, I laid on his body,

" Thank you" I say as I feel it going down, my high that it. Emmett turned over to me and picked me up, he takes me to the cabin where I found out I was pregnant

at, where we made love for the first time, he laid me in bed.

" I love you so much Jace" Emmett whispers as I turned over, he presses his body to mine.

" As I love you" I say before passing out to my mates kisses, they would kiss me forever as long as I phased, but I wouldn't stop, cause of the family I have. I will

never give this up, no matter what.


End file.
